Cintaku Nomor 1!
by KrisHoSanctuary
Summary: Sebuah cerita tentang cinta lama yang mungkin akan bersemi kembali. Sebuah kebetulan yang mempertemukan dua orang yang dulunya pernah dimabuk asmara. Apakah mereka masih menyimpan perasaan yang sama? KRISHO
1. Teaser

.

.

.

Pindah ke apartemen baru disaat memulai pekerjaan yang baru ternyata sungguh melelahkan. Dunia editing dan percetakan ternyata penuh liku. Menyunting karya seorang penulis pun ternyata tak semudah yang dibayangkan. Dikejar jadwal deadline, deal antara editor dan penulis, bentrok dengan pihak marketing dan printing, sudah jadi hal yang biasa.

.

Tapi dibalik ritme kerja yang seperti itu, banyak hal yang menyenangkan terjadi di kantor setiap hari. Masalahnya hanya satu : Apa yang terjadi kalau orang yang selama ini kau benci ternyata adalah atasan barumu?

.

Akibat kesalahpahaman yang konyol sewaktu mereka remaja membuat mereka salah sangka akan satu dengan yang lain. Suho yang merasa sakit hati karena dia ditertawai saat ia menanyakan apakah Kris benar-benar mencintainya. Kris yang merasa dipermainkan karena Suho tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja setelah ia menyerahkan seluruh cinta, jiwa dan raganya kepada Suho.

.

Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka? Apakah mereka bisa bersatu? Atau mereka akan semakin membenci satu sama lain?

.

Tunggu kisah mereka di tulisan terbaru saya : **Cintaku Nomor 1!**

.

.

.

_**Cast**_

.

.

**Suho**, 28 tahun, editor.

Sebelumnya merupakan editor untuk novel genre fantasi segala umur dan roman dewasa. Di perusahaan sebelumnya, Ia menjadi editor salah satu novelis best-seller. Orangnya polos tapi obsesifnya kebangetan. Kadang-kadang karena saking polosnya sering salah paham.

.

**Kris**, 29 tahun, kepala editor.

Kepala dari sebuah tim editor yang diberi julukan Blue Diamond karena tim editornya adalah laki-laki tampan yang berkilauan seperti batu permata yang berwarna biru. Di tangan Kris, kategori fiksi menjadi salah satu sumber pendapatan perusahaan yang paling banyak. Orangnya memiliki rasa PD yang tinggi, tapi kadang itu justru membawanya ke suatu masalah yang tidak terduga.

.

**Zang Yixing alias Lay**, 28 tahun, editor.

Anggota tim editor yang paliiing tenang, paliiing cinta damai, paliiing anti kekerasan, atau singkat kata anggota tim editor yang paliiing tidak banyak bicara. Kadang bisa muncul dari tempat yang tidak terduga. Kehidupannya sehari-hari pun menjadi misteri.

.

**Park Chanyeol**, 27 tahun, editor.

Anggota tim editor yang dari luar nampak cool, tapi aslinya jauuuhhh dari cool. Saat ini dia secara khusus menyunting langsung karya novelis yang merupakan teman masa kecilnya, seseorang yang diam-diam Chanyeol kagumi.

.

**Do Kyungsoo**, 26 tahun, editor.

Anggota tim editor yang paling pendek. Tak kalah imut dari Sehun. Tapi tinggi badannyalah yang membuat nilai _keimutan_nya jauh di atas Sehun. Suka menggoda Sehun. Saat ini dia lagi diam-diam jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang bekerja di toko buku.

.

**Oh Sehun**, 25 tahun, editor.

Anggota tim editor yang termuda. Masih polos dan malu-malu dalam urusan cinta. Saking pemalunya ia belum pernah berpacaran satu kali pun. Makanya dia lebih sering dipanggil "Aegi" atau "Baby" karena itu. Saat ini dia lagi pedekate dengan seorang penulis fenomenal yang saat ini karyanya disunting oleh Sehun.

.

* * *

.

.

Seperti janji saya sebelumnya, saya akan membagikan tulisan saya yang panjangnya sekitar 3000 kata per chapter. Terus terang proyek ini terbilang sangat ambisius untuk ukuran saya karena saya belum pernah menulis sebanyak itu untuk satu bagian cerita.

.

Karena itu, untuk proyek saya yang ini saya tidak bisa memprediksi apakah saya akan menerbitkannya secara rutin atau tergantung ide yang entah kapan munculnya.

.

Format percobaan saya, **All This Time **yang selanjutnya akan saya singkat **ATT**, otomatis tidak bisa saya gunakan. Dalam **ATT**, saya langsung menulis sebanyak yang saya bisa baru kemudian saya coba potong dan akhirnya saya muat dalam 1 chapter. Untuk cerita ini, saya akan lebih fokus menulis dengan model _daily life _atau dengan kata lain dalam setiap chapter akan berbeda permasalahannya tapi cast dan chara-nya tetap sama.

.

Saya akan tetap fokus di Krisho. Tapi seperti yang bisa pembaca lihat, ada hint kalau setiap cast _mungkin_ suatu saat akan saya tulis dalam sebuah/lebih cerita baru/_spin off_, tapi sekali lagi: cast dan chara-nya tetap sama.

.

Akhir kata, Saya sebagai penulis pemula mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya untuk para pembaca yang sudah memberi penilaian positif terhadap karya-karya saya. Kalian seperti vitamin yang membuat saya semangat menulis.

.

Selamat menikmati tulisan saya yang sudah terbit dan tetap tunggu tulisan saya berikutnya!

.

\(^o^)/


	2. Brand New Day

Sebelumnya saya harus bilang bahwa tulisan ini inspirasinya dari **SEKAIICHI HATSUKOI** dan **JUNJOU ROMANTICA**. Kesamaan plot, tema, alur memang bersumber dari kedua anime/manga tersebut, tentunya dengan tambahan disana-sini.

.

Selamat menikmati!

.

.

* * *

.

.

Seperti biasa, dia selalu menghabiskan waktu pada saat jam istirahat makan siang di perpustakaan. Dia selalu duduk di dekat jendela perpustakaan, tempat favoritnya. Mejanya dipenuhi tumpukan buku yang berserakan. Kali ini ia membaca buku astronomi. Cukup menarik, mengingat materi astronomi hanya diberikan sekilas lalu pada pelajaran fisika. Mungkin saja dia tertarik lebih jauh dengan materi itu.

.

Aku selalu mengaguminya dari jauh. Wajahnya yang serius ketika sedang membaca buku benar-benar membiusku.

.

Aku tidak berani menyapanya. Bukan apa-apa. Dia adalah seniorku yang dikenal paling dingin dan tak suka diganggu. Tatapan matanya yang buas bisa saja membuatmu seketika membeku.

.

Dia telah menghiasi hari-hariku sejak pertama kali masuk sekolah. Dia berhasil membuatku penasaran setengah mati. Aku pun diam-diam mencari tahu tentang dia.

.

Sejauh ini yang aku tahu dia lahir di China, hanya selisih sekitar 6 bulan dariku. Dia sudah pasti pintar karena dia dua tingkat di atasku, aku baru kelas 1, dia sudah kelas 3. Dia anggota tim inti basket sekolah, sudah pasti banyak yang mengidolakannya.

.

Tinggi, pintar, badan tegap, wajah menarik, dan banyak orang yang mengantri agar bisa dekat dengannya. Apalagi yang kurang. Dia terlalu sempurna.

.

Sudah satu jam berlalu sejak dia mulai membaca buku. Aku masih mengamatinya diam-diam. Pura-pura membaca buku yang aku sendiri tak tahu apa judulnya. Tadi aku mengambilnya secara acak agar aku tak kehilangan jejaknya.

.

Dia membaca dengan sangat serius. Aku bisa melihatnya mencatat beberapa buah notes. Melihatnya yang begitu serius membaca dan terkadang sesekali mencatat, itulah yang menarik dari dirinya.

.

Teng! Teng! Teng!

.

Jam istirahat pun telah usai. Ku lihat dia nampak membereskan buku-buku yang diambilnya dan menuju meja petugas perpustakaan. Seperti biasa, dia pasti akan meminjam buku-buku itu.

.

"Hey, kamu yang di sana! Waktu istirahat sudah habis. Masuklah ke kelasmu." tegur salah seorang petugas perpustakaan kepadaku.

.

Sial. Aku tak sadar aku masih dengan santainya duduk di meja perpustakaan.

.

"Ah, iya. Maaf. Saya bereskan buku-buku ini dulu." ucapku tergesa-gesa sambil merapikan buku-buku yang ku ambil. Aku bergegas menuju meja petugas perpustakaan untuk mengembalikan buku. Aku bergerak terburu-buru hingga tanpa sadar aku terantuk meja dan itu membuatku limbung.

.

Tubuhku serasa melayang. Kepalaku nyaris menabrak siku meja. Hampir saja. Saat itu mendadak aku merasa sepasang lengan yang kekar dan hangat melingkar di bahuku. Aku bergidik ngilu ketika aku merasakan hembusan nafas orang lain di tengkukku.

.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" suara itu tiba-tiba menyadarkanku.

.

Aku masih merasa linglung. Aku masih memegang buku-buku yang akan ku kembalikan. Aku pun kaget melihat sepasang lengan yang melingkar di bahuku. Ini nyata. Ini bukan sekadar khayalanku saja.

.

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" ucapnya lagi.

.

Aku pun segera tersadar. Ini suaranya. Lengan yang melingkar di bahuku ini adalah lengannya. Helaan nafas yang sedari tadi membelai tengkukku adalah nafasnya. Degup jantung yang ku rasakan berdetak di belakangku tadi, apakah detak jantungnya juga? Atau aku salah mengira karena saat ini aku merasa detak jantungku pun semakin tak karuan.

.

"Ah... Eh... Itu... Aku..." aku tergagap. Belum pernah aku merasa segugup ini. Bisa kurasakan wajahku yang sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus.

.

"Lain kali hati-hati." ucapnya sambil membantuku berdiri.

.

Aku bisa merasakan jemarinya yang hangat ketika dia menyentuh pundakku. Aku bisa merasakan betapa erat pelukannya ketika ia melingkarkan lengannya di bahuku. Aku bisa merasakan nafasnya yang diam-diam menggelitik tengkukku. Aku terbuai.

.

"Aku duluan ya." ujarnya sembari menepuk bahuku pelan.

.

Aku terpana. Aku tersadar. Ini pertama kalinya aku melakukan kontak fisik dengannya.

.

"Ah, iya. Terima kasih karena menolongku senior..."

.

Ia meletakkan telunjuknya dibibirku.

.

Lagi-lagi aku dibuainya. Aku pun terdiam tanpa bisa melanjutkan kalimat yang sudah berada di ujung bibirku.

.

"Jangan panggil aku senior. Panggil aku dengan nama depanku saja. Kau dengar itu Joonmyeonie?" ucapnya lembut.

.

Mataku terbelalak. Dia tahu namaku?

.

"Sudah ya. Aku ke kelas dulu." lanjutnya.

.

Aku melihat siluetnya bergerak menuju ruang kelasnya. Aku masih termangu. Masih agak sedikit terkejut dengan kontak fisik yang begitu mendadak.

.

Aku nyaris saja membeku kalau saja tak segera disadarkan oleh petugas perpustakaan.

.

"Kau masih disini? Kau mau pinjam buku itu?" ucapnya mengagetkanku.

.

"Ah, iya. Aku..."

.

**KRING! KRING! KRING!**

.

Eh, tunggu dulu. Suara apa ini? Aku mendadak terkejut karena tiba-tiba menyadari aku sedang terbaring di tempat tidur. Masih memeluk guling, masih memakai piyama, masih berada di kamarku.

.

GAWAT!

.

Aku ketiduran di hari pertamaku pindah di apartemen baruku. Sial. Kalau begini aku pun akan terlambat ke kantor baruku!

.

Aku segera bergegas melempar piyamaku sambil menyambar _razor_ yang terletak di bilik westafel. Aku segera bercukur. Aku kemudian menyikat gigiku lalu membasuh wajahku. Aku tak sempat mandi. Aku segera menyemprotkan _body spray_ ke seluruh tubuhku. Aku kemudian terburu-buru memakai kemeja dan celana panjangku. Aku lalu membuka kulkas dan menyambar sebotol _energy drink_ yang sudah ku siapkan untuk mengantisipasi keadaan darurat seperti ini. Aku harus bergegas mengejar kereta agar tidak terlambat.

.

Entah mengapa aku mendapat sedikit firasat yang tidak enak. Hari ini dimulai dengan kesialan. Padahal aku baru saja pindah ke apartemen baru, aku pun baru akan memulai pekerjaan baruku hari ini di tempat baru.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Aku langsung bergegas menuju ke departemen HR (ket: Human Resource atau Sumber Daya Manusia). Tiba saat menit terakhir sebelum kereta berangkat, menegak _energy drink_ terburu-buru sembari berlari menuju kantor baru, masih pagi aku sudah terengah-engah.

.

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam agar nafasku teratur. Aku tak ingin membuat kesan yang tidak baik pada hari pertama aku bekerja disini.

.

Aku baru saja akan mengetok pintu ketika aku mendengar namaku dipanggil.

.

"Suho-ssi?"

.

Aku kemudian menoleh.

.

Rupanya gadis bertubuh ramping dan berambut panjang itu menyapaku.

.

"Ah, Yuri-ssi. Annyeonghaseyo." balasku sambil membungkukkan badanku sedikit.

.

Gadis itu adalah Kwon Yuri. Dia adalah salah seorang staff bagian rekruitmen yang bertugas melakukan wawancara akhir ketika aku melamar pekerjaan disini.

.

"Ah, ne. Annyeonghaseyo." balasnya sambil membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

.

"Selamat, Suho-ssi telah menjadi bagian dari tim perusahaan kami. Suho-ssi ingin bertemu Manager HR?" sambungnya.

.

"Kamsahamnida Yuri-ssi. Iya, ini hari pertama saya. Kemarin saya diminta bertemu Manager HR dulu 10 menit lagi." balasku sambil melirik arloji di tangan kiriku.

.

"Ah, gurae. Manager HR kami, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi, sedang ada rapat saat ini. Saya diminta langsung oleh beliau untuk mengantar Suho-ssi berkeliling kantor dan mengantarkan anda langsung pada ruang kerja Suho-ssi." jelasnya.

.

"Oh, begitu. Pantas sekilas saya lihat tadi lampu ruangan ini nampak tidak menyala." balasku.

.

"Kita langsung berkeliling saja. Saya rasa manager Suho-ssi pun sudah menunggu kedatangan Suho-ssi di ruangan beliau. Mari." Gadis itu kemudian mengantarku berkeliling kantor.

.

"Sebelah sini adalah departemen HR. Jadi, mulai bagian rekruitmen, _payroll_, _external relation_, _internal relation_, hingga _development_ ada disini." tunjuknya pada salah satu bagian kantor yang paling sibuk.

.

"Jangan heran kalau departemen HR selalu ramai. Jalannya perusahaan ini sebagian besar terletak disitu. Nah, yang di depan tadi saat kita pertama kali masuk kantor adalah bagian _Customer Service_. Segala hal yang berkaitan dengan pelanggan ada disana. Suho-ssi lihat ruangan yang dipenuhi orang-orang yang agak berantakan di belakang sana?" tunjuknya lagi.

.

"Ah, ne." balasku.

.

"Disitu adalah bagian _Creative_. Jadi wajar kalau penampilan mereka tak seperti pegawai kantor biasanya. Mereka kadang tidak pulang seminggu kalau sedang deadline seperti saat ini." sambungnya.

.

Aku kemudian mengamati beraneka jenis perilaku kerja yang ada di bagian itu. Wajah brewokan, wajah berminyak, rambut kusam, kantung mata yang menebal, asap rokok yang menyebar, tumpukan gelas kopi dimana-mana, kaki yang dinaikkan di atas meja. Bisa ku bayangkan tekanan yang selalu dihadapi oleh orang-orang dari departemen itu. mereka memang harus bebas agar kreativitas mereka tidak mandeg.

.

"Nah, Suho-ssi, kita sudah sampai di ruangan tempat Suho-ssi akan bekerja. Secara singkat, saya akan jelaskan mengenai pekerjaan Suho-ssi."

.

Aku kemudian mengamati ruangan ini baik-baik.

.

Seketika hawa suram misterius nan ajaib menghampiriku. Ruangan ini dipenuhi aneka warna pastel yang mencolok. Aku melihat beberapa tumpukan kertas yang menggunung di beberapa meja. Aku bisa melihat seberapa tebal kantung mata orang-orang yang bekerja disini.

.

"Ini adalah salah satu bagian yang memberi pemasukan terbesar pada perusahaan. Fiksi adalah kategori favorit bagi pangsa pasar kami. Suho-ssi akan ditempatkan disini sesuai kesepakatan wawancara akhir kita beberapa hari yang lalu." jelasnya.

.

Ia kemudian mengantarkanku pada sebuah meja yang dipenuhi tumpukan kertas yang kuperkirakan setinggi 1 meter lebih.

.

Ia kemudian nampak bergerak menuju belakang meja yang tertutupi tumpukan kertas itu kemudian terdengar suara jitakan yang cukup keras sekaligus suara jeritan seorang laki-laki yang mengagetkanku.

.

Gadis itu kemudian menoleh kepadaku sambil tersenyum.

.

"Maaf Suho-ssi. Ini hari pertamamu bekerja, tapi kau sudah melihat hal yang seperti ini." ujarnya.

.

Aku kemudian melihat sesosok laki-laki tinggi muncul dari balik tumpukan kertas itu sambil memegangi kepalanya yang agak sedikit benjol. Ia nampak meringis kesakitan.

.

"YA! KWON YURI! Kau benar-benar... AWWW!" belum sempat laki-laki itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia sudah berteriak lagi.

.

Aku melihat gadis itu menginjak kaki laki-laki itu dengan ujung heelsnya yang lumayan runcing.

.

"Kris Wu, Jangan lupa kau ini lebih muda. Sopanlah sedikit." katanya sambil tetap tersenyum. Aku merasa kali ini senyum gadis itu terlihat sedikit menakutkan.

.

"Ah, Suho-ssi. Perkenalkan, ini Kris Wu, atasanmu. Kris, ini Kim Suho, editor baru yang kau butuhkan." sambungnya.

.

Mataku seketika membelalak. Orang semacam ini adalah kepala editor? Yang benar saja. Penampilannya tak ada bedanya dengan orang-orang bagian _Creative_ tadi. Wajah brewokan, wajah berminyak, rambut kusam, bau asap rokok, kantung mata yang tebal, baju yang kusut.

.

Ia kemudian melihatku mulai dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Aku sampai agak risih diperlakukan seperti itu.

.

"Jadi dia orang baru yang ku minta. Apa kau yakin tak salah orang Yuri-ah?" kata laki-laki itu.

.

Jantungku mendadak terasa mau meledak.

.

Apa-apaan orang itu? Baru pertama kali bertemu sudah meremehkan orang yang tidak dikenalnya?

.

Aku melihat gadis itu kemudian mendaratkan jitakannya lagi di kepala laki-laki itu.

.

"Kalau kau belum lihat kinerjanya jangan asal bicara. Dia ini Kim Suho, tahu? Dia itu editor novelis terlaris Lee Donghae sebelumnya. Kau jangan kurang ajar. Baiklah, aku sudah memperkenalkan kalian. Aku harap kalian bisa saling bekerja sama dengan baik. Aku tinggal dulu. Sebentar lagi aku ada pekerjaan penting. Kau bimbing dia di hari pertamanya, arraseo?" kata gadis itu pada laki-laki itu.

.

Laik-laki itu nampak mendengus.

.

"Suho-ssi, saya tinggal dulu. Selanjutnya silahkan langsung dengan Kris-ssi, ok?" kata gadis itu padaku.

.

"Ah, ne. Kamsahamnida, Yuri-ssi." balasku.

.

Ia kemudian meninggalkan kami berdua yang sedari tadi mematung.

.

Tatapan mataku tak juga lepas dari laki-laki itu. Dia memperhatikanku terus secara terang-terangan. Aku tak tahu bagaimana cara menghadapi orang semacam ini. Orang ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

.

"Neo." katanya memecah kesunyian di antara kami.

.

"Ne?" balasku.

.

Dia lantas tersenyum sinis.

.

"Neo jinjja. Kau tak memperkenalkan dirimu pada atasanmu? Jeongmal. Ckckck." ujarnya lagi sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

.

Orang ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Bersabarlah Suho. Ini baru hari pertamamu disini. Kau bisa _resign_ kapan saja kalau kau tak nyaman disini.

.

"Ne, Annyeonghaseyo. Nama saya Kim Suho. Sebelumnya saya menjadi editor novelis Lee Donghae di perusahaan penerbitan sebelumnya. Mohon bimbingannya." ucapku sambil membungkukkan badan.

.

Dia nampak tertawa kecil. Tatapan matanya yang sinis itu benar-benar kelewatan.

.

"Aku sudah tahu kau siapa. Semua itu sudah ada di _CV_-mu. Kau sudah tahu namaku bukan? Tadi Yuri-ssi sudah menyebutkan namaku beberapa kali." balasnya.

.

"Ne?" aku betul-betul merasa dibodohi. Orang ini betul-betul menjengkelkan.

.

Ia lalu mencengkram daguku. Ia menarik tubuhku sehingga kami berdekatan. Aku bisa merasakan nafasnya yang berat di telingaku.

.

"Aku tahu kau editor dari seorang novelis yang karyanya best seller. Jangan harap aku akan terkesan dengan itu. Disini kau sama saja dengan editor-editor lain. Jangan harap ada perlakuan istimewa hanya karena kau sebelumnya adalah editor novelis ternama. Arraseo?" bisiknya. Ia lalu melepaskan cengkramannya.

.

Orang ini benar-benar membuatku marah. Aku merasa wajahku sudah sangat merah karena amarah yang sudah berada di pucuk ubun-ubunku.

.

"Kalau kau mau perlakuan istimewa, buktikan padaku kalau benar-benar istimewa." ujarnya sambil bergerak menuju ruangan sebelah yang hanya disekat sebuah lemari.

.

"Kau mau diam saja disitu?" ujarnya sambil melihatku dengan tatapan yang membuatku ingin menjambak rambutnya.

.

Mau tak mau aku pun mengikutinya.

.

Kami berada di sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas. Ada sekitar 10 buah meja yang disusun saling berhadapan. Di meja itu pula terlihat tumpukan kertas yang tak kalah tinggi dengan tinggi badanku.

.

Orang itu kemudian menepuk tangannya tiga kali. Aku jadi heran. Orang ini buat apa tepuk tangan coba?

.

Rasa heranku semakin menjadi ketika dia kembali menepuk tangannya tiga kali.

.

"Perhatian semua!" teriaknya.

.

Aku kemudian kaget dengan munculnya 4 orang secara mendadak dari balik tumpukan kertas di atas meja itu.

.

Penampilan mereka tak kalah mengejutkan dibandingkan dengan atasan mereka. Wajah brewokan, wajah berminyak, rambut kusam, kantung mata tebal, baju yang kusut.

.

"Ne?" balas mereka dengan tidak semangat.

.

Salah seorang dari mereka nampak akan ambruk. Dia nampak terhuyung-huyung mendekatiku. Aku bisa melihat lututnya sampai gemetar berjalan ke arahku. Aku jadi agak sedikit merinding dengan suasana seperti ini.

.

Ia kemudian memegang bahuku pelan. Aku bisa merasakan suhu tubuhnya yang begitu panas dari tangannya yang gemetar.

.

"Inikah orang baru itu?" ucapnya pelan terbata-bata. Ia akhirnya benar-benar ambruk di depanku.

.

"EH?!" aku kaget. Aku belum pernah dihadapkan dengan situasi seperti ini sebelumnya.

.

Orang menyebalkan itu kemudian memapah orang itu. Ia membiarkan orang yang ambruk itu berbaring di sofa yang sepertinya sudah sengaja disiapkan menghadapi situasi seperti ini di pojok ruangan.

.

"Ambruk juga akhirnya. Lay sudah tidak tidur 5 hari kan?" tanya orang menyebalkan itu.

.

"Ne." balas 3 orang lainnya dengan tidak semangat.

.

Aku menganga. Pekerjaan macam apa ini?

.

"Semuanya, ini editor baru kita, Suho-ssi. Yang ambruk barusan itu Lay-ssi, yang di sebelah sana Kyungsoo-ssi, di sebelahnya Sehun-ssi, di sebelahnya lagi Chanyeol-ssi." sambung orang menyebalkan itu.

.

"Annyeonghaseyo." ucap ketiga orang itu tak bersemangat.

.

Aku tergagap.

.

"Ah... Eh...Ne, Annyeonghaseyo." ucapku ragu-ragu.

.

Orang menyebalkan itu kemudian menunjuk sebuah meja.

.

"Gunakan meja itu sebagai meja kerjamu. Hari ini kau cukup menjadi _proof-reading_ dari naskah yang siap cetak. Kalian lanjutkan _deadline_ kalian saja. Biarkan orang baru ini yang mengambil naskah editan kalian." ujarnya.

.

"Ne." balas 3 orang itu sebelum akhirnya kembali menghilang di balik tumpukan kertas.

.

Aku terkesima. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat pekerjaan seperti ini. Bahkan editor di tempatku bekerja dulu tak seperti ini.

.

"Kau masih berdiri disitu?" tanya orang itu lagi.

.

"Ne?" aku benar-benar merasa _blank_.

.

"Kau bisa lihat tumpukan kertas yang ada tanda spidol merah di meja kan? Yang bertanda 2 garis harus selesai hari ini. Yang bertanda 1 garis bisa kau selesaikan besok. Segera edit sesuai dengan judul dan file di komputer itu. Kalau sudah selesai langsung email ke emailku." balasnya.

.

Dia pun segera berlalu meninggalkan ruangan ini menuju ruangannya di balik lemari.

.

Aku termangu.

.

Apa-apaan ini?

.

Benarkah aku akan bekerja disini?

.

Aku kemudian meletakkan tasku di laci meja. Aku kemudian berkeliling mengambil tumpukan kertas yang ada tanda spidol merahnya dari semua meja.

.

Aku bisa melihat 3 orang yang akan menjadi rekan kerjaku ini bekerja begitu serius berkutat dengan tumpukan naskah. Mereka bahkan seolah tak menyadari kehadiranku yang mengambil tumpukan naskah hasil editan mereka. Padahal tumpukan naskah itu tepat berada di sebelah kanan mereka dan aku harus berdiri di samping kursi mereka untuk mengambilnya.

.

Sabarlah Suho. Kau pasti bisa melewati hari ini dengan baik.

.

Tanpa sadar mejaku pun telah penuh dengan tumpukan naskah. Aku kemudian memilah prioritas yang bertanda 2 garis merah seperti instruksi orang menyebalkan itu tadi.

.

Tunggu dulu. Dari tadi aku hanya melihat tanda 2 garis merah. Jangan bilang kalau ini semua harus ku edit hari ini.

.

Aku membolak-balik naskah-naskah itu dan benar saja. Semuanya memiliki tanda 2 garis merah.

.

Bagaimana ini? 50 buah naskah. Masing-masing sekitar 200-300 halaman.

.

Orang itu bercanda.

.

Aku hanya mampu terhenyak. Perlahan aku duduk di depan komputer dan membuka file yang harus ku edit. Aku menghela nafasku perlahan.

.

Oke. Baiklah. Aku bisa melakukan ini semua. Bertahanlah Suho-yah. Paling tidak bertahanlah 1 bulan agar kau tetap mendapatkan penghasilan bulanan. Kau bisa bekerja disini sambil melamar di perusahaan lain.

.

Aigooo. Hari ini benar-benar buruk. Sudah terlambat bangun saat pertama kali menempati apartemen baru, tidak mandi, nyaris terlambat kereta untuk berangkat ke kantor, bertemu atasan yang menyebalkan, bertemu rekan kerja yang lebih mirip zombie, mendapat pekerjaan setumpuk besar naskah siap cetak untuk diperiksa. Kurang sial apa aku hari ini.

.

.

.

* * *

.

**CUT!**

.

Akhirnya chapter 1 bisa terbit juga. ~~(-_-)~~

.

Pertama-tama saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada pembaca yang sudah membaca, me-review, mengikuti dan yang menjadikan tulisan ini sebagai salah satu tulisan favorit pembaca.

.

Penulis benar-benar terkesima dengan respon yang bisa saya lihat di _traffic graph_.

.

Seperti yang sudah saya jelaskan di atas, tulisan ini saya buat berdasarkan dua anime/manga favorit saya, Sekaiichi Hatsukoi dan Junjou Romantica. Ini perlu saya perjelas di awal agar pembaca tahu bahwa ini tidak betul-betul murni hasl pemikiran saya. Saya hanya menceritakan ulang menurut versi saya. Tentu saja dengan tambahan disana-sini dan Krisho beserta kawan-kawan menjadi cast utama.

.

Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih. Selamat menikmati dan tetap tunggu tulisan saya yang berikutnya!

.

\(^o^)/


	3. Un-expected Fact

**UPDATE FAST!**

.

Melihat respon yang cukup baik, saya tak ragu untuk menerbitkan tulisan saya untuk chapter ini.

.

Check it out!

.

* * *

Kali ini aku mencuri pandang dari balik rak buku. Terlalu riskan rasanya untuk duduk berada dekat di sekitar tempatnya duduk. Apalagi setelah kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

.

Aku masih ingat betul. Kejadian itu terus berulang kali hadir dalam mimpiku. Apalagi mimpiku itu selalu ditambahi dengan kejadian yang aneh-aneh. Kita memang tidak bisa mengontrol isi mimpi kita. Itu membuatku semakin malu untuk menampakkan diriku di hadapannya.

.

Dia masih serius membaca buku yang diambilnya. Aku tidak bisa memperhatikan itu buku tentang apa. Aku agak sedikit terlambat tiba di perpustakaan.

.

Ah, kalau dipikir-pikir aneh juga aku bertingkah seperti ini. Baiklah, aku suka dia. Aku juga sudah mencari tahu tentang dia. Aku terkadang mengikutinya diam-diam ketika pulang sekolah. Aku tahu dia pergi kemana saja sebelum ia pulang ke rumahnya. Aku tahu itu semua. Tapi, aku sama sekali tak berani untuk mendekatinya. Aku bisa saja berpura-pura untuk minta diajari pelajaran tertentu mengingat dia cukup pintar. Aku bisa berpura-pura ikut di klub basket agar bisa selalu dekat dengannya. Tapi yang bisa ku lakukan hanya ini, mengamatinya diam-diam dari kejauhan.

.

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku dan mencoba mengintip ke arah meja tempat duduknya. Dia tidak ada disana. Tunggu dulu. Jam istirahat masih 30 menit lagi. Tidak biasanya dia menghilang dari mejanya.

.

Ah, bisa jadi dia mencari buku lagi.

.

Tunggu.

.

Kalau begitu aku dalam masalah!

.

Aku berada di balik rak buku. Dia pasti menuju ke arah sini!

.

Aku pun pelan-pelan mundur ke belakang.

.

Satu langkah. Dua langkah. Aman.

.

Aku pun segera membalikkan badanku dan bergegas menuju rak buku yang paling belakang.

.

Semuanya nyaris sempurna.

.

Aku nyaris berhasil menyelamatkan diriku agar tidak bertemu langsung dengan dia.

.

Sayangnya aku gagal.

.

Ketika aku membalikkan badanku, aku tak sengaja bertabrakan dengannya.

.

Aku ulangi lagi: Aku tak sengaja bertabrakan dengannya.

.

Pikiranku mendadak kosong. Aku tak bisa berpikir apa-apa. Yang aku sadari hanya satu hal: badanku terasa melayang. Aku nyaris terjatuh ke arah belakang.

.

Aku merasa de javu. Rasanya ini bukan pertama kalinya aku merasa seperti ini.

.

Aku merasa ada sepasang lengan yang kekar dan hangat melingkar di bahuku. Aku lagi-lagi bergidik ngilu ketika aku merasakan hembusan nafas orang lain di leherku.

.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" suara itu tiba-tiba menyadarkanku.

.

Aku masih merasa linglung. Aku masih memegang buku yang aku pegang. Aku pun kaget melihat sepasang lengan yang melingkar di bahuku. Ini nyata. Ini bukan sekadar khayalanku saja.

.

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" ucapnya lagi.

.

Aku pun segera tersadar. Ini suaranya. Lengan yang melingkar di bahuku ini adalah lengannya. Helaan nafas yang sedari tadi membelai leherku adalah nafasnya. Oh Tuhan. Kenapa ini harus terjadi lagi padaku?

.

"Ah... Eh... Itu... Aku..." aku tergagap. Lagi-lagi aku merasa gugup. Bisa kurasakan wajahku yang sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus.

.

"Kau nampaknya sering terjatuh. Ini kali kedua aku menolongmu." ucapnya sambil membantuku berdiri.

.

Aku bisa merasakan jemarinya yang hangat ketika dia menyentuh pundakku. Aku bisa merasakan betapa erat pelukannya ketika ia melingkarkan lengannya di bahuku. Aku bisa merasakan nafasnya yang diam-diam menggelitik leherku. Aku bergidik ngeri.

.

"Lain kali kau sebaiknya lebih berhati-hati. Aku mungkin tidak akan selalu berada di sampingmu ketika kau kehilangan keseimbanganmu lagi, Joonmyeon-ah." ujarnya sembari menepuk bahuku pelan.

.

Aku terpana. Aku tersadar. Ini sudah kedua kalinya aku melakukan kontak fisik dengannya. Dan dua kali itu pula aku selalu nyaris terjatuh dan dia yang menolongku dengan pelukannya yang erat agar aku tidak terjatuh.

.

"Ah, ne..." cicitku pelan.

.

Ia meletakkan telunjuknya dibibirku.

.

Lagi-lagi aku dibuainya. Aku pun terdiam tanpa bisa melanjutkan kalimat yang sudah berada di ujung bibirku.

.

"Atau apakah sebaiknya aku harus selalu berada di sampingmu Joonmyeonie?" gumamnya pelan nyaris tak terdengar.

.

Mataku terbelalak. Apa aku tak salah dengar?

.

"Ah, sudah ya. Aku ke rak belakang dulu. Ada buku yang mau ku ambil." lanjutnya sembari segera menuju ke rak belakang.

.

Aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari belakang bergerak menuju rak belakang.

.

Ini benar-benar di luar dugaanku. Tak pernah terbersit di pikiranku kalau hal ini akan terjadi lagi. Bahkan belum genap 1 minggu. Ini benar-benar gawat. Aku semakin malu untuk menampakkan batang hidungku di depannya.

.

**KRING! KRING! KRING!**

.

Eh, tunggu dulu. Suara apa ini? Aku mendadak terkejut karena tiba-tiba menyadari aku sedang terbaring di tempat tidur. Masih memeluk guling, masih memakai piyama, masih berada di kamarku.

.

Untungnya aku sudah memajukan alarmku satu jam sebelumnya jadi aku tak perlu terburu-buru seperti kemarin.

.

Aku kemudian mengumpulkan tenagaku untuk bangun dari kasur.

.

Aku mengingat-ingat bagaimana hari pertamaku kerja kemarin. Ah, rasanya aku tak jadi ingin memikirkannya.

.

Menyunting 50 naskah yang masing-masing setebal 200-300 halaman benar-benar pertama kalinya aku lakukan dalam hidupku. Bos sialan itu benar-benar niat mengerjaiku. Aku baru bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaan itu jam 7 malam. Tenagaku benar-benar terkuras.

.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir aku termasuk paling cepat pulang dibanding teman satu ruanganku. Mereka masih di depan komputer masing-masing ketika aku berkemas akan pulang.

.

Hari ini aku lagi-lagi mendapat firasat tidak enak. Dua hari berturut-turut mendapat mimpi tentang masa lalu yang sangat ingin ku lupakan benar-benar membuatku merasa tidak enak.

.

Ah, sudahlah. Setidaknya aku sudah melewati hari pertama. Masih terlalu awal untuk _resign_. Paling tidak aku bisa menambah sedikit pengalaman di perusahaan penerbitan itu.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Aku melangkahkan kaki ku menuju meja kerjaku dengan gontai. Rasanya aku masih terlalu lelah. Mataku pun rasanya masih tak mau terbuka sempurna.

.

Tapi aku mendadak terbangun saat aku berada di depan ruanganku.

.

Apa-apaan ini?

.

Suasananya jauh lebih cerah dibandingkan kemarin. Tidak. Suasananya berubah total.

.

Aku melihat 4 orang laki-laki tampan yang ceria. Tidak ada tumpukan kertas dimana pun. Ruangan ini luar biasa bersih dan cerah. Apalagi di atas meja depan terdapat vas besar dengan aneka bunga segar yang wanginya bisa ku cium dari jarak 100 meter.

.

"Ah, Suho-ssi! Annyeong!" tegur salah satu laki-laki tampan itu.

.

Aku pun sedikit tersadar dari rasa heranku.

.

"Ha?"

.

Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa laki-laki yang menyapaku.

.

"Oh, Suho-ssi sudah datang rupanya. Annyeong!" sapa salah satu laki-laki yang lain tak kalah semangat.

.

Dua laki-laki lainnya pun tak ketinggalan menyapaku dengan senyum yang bisa membuat es kutub utara meleleh seketika.

.

Aku pun makin tidak percaya aku berada satu ruangan dengan mereka kemarin. Rasanya aku salah masuk ruangan.

.

"Ah, maaf rasanya saya salah ruangan. Saya baru saja mulai bekerja kemarin. Permisi saya mau cari ruangan kerja saya dulu." Aku baru saja melangkah mundur satu langkah ketika aku menyadari aku menabrak seseorang. Lagi-lagi aku merasa deja vu.

.

Aku membalikkan badanku dan melihat siapa yang aku tabrak.

.

Dia seorang laki-laki yang bertubuh tinggi, tegap, dan berwajah tak kalah tampan dengan ke-empat orang yang aku temui di ruangan itu. Aku hanya bisa bengong.

.

"Kau ini semakin mengingatkanku pada seseorang dari masa lalu ku. Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya laki-laki itu.

.

"Eh?" aku semakin bertambah bingung. Aku baru menyadari laki-laki itu ternyata mirip dengan atasanku yang menyebalkan.

.

"Kris-ssi?" tanyaku hati-hati.

.

"Apa? Jangan bilang kau sudah lupa dengan wajahku dan wajah 4 orang yang kemarin satu ruangan denganmu seharian. Ckckck. Duduklah di mejamu. Aku lihat dulu apa yang kira-kira bisa kau kerjakan hari ini." jawabnya sambil berlalu menuju meja kerjanya.

.

Aku hanya bisa bengong. Aku masih belum bisa percaya dengan apa yang ku lihat dan ku dengar.

.

"Aigooo. Suho-ssi jangan melamun seperti itu. Ayo duduk." laki-laki yang sepertinya bernama Kyungsoo menarikku menuju meja kerjaku. Aku hanya bisa diam dan mengikutinya.

.

"Kita belum berkenalan secara resmi kemarin. Namaku Do Kyungsoo, aku lebih muda dua tahun dibandingkan dengan Suho-ssi." ujarnya sambil memegang kedua tanganku erat.

.

Tiga orang lainnya pun berkumpul di meja kerjaku dan saling bergantian memperkenalkan diri.

.

"Saya Park Chanyeol, saya setahun lebih muda dibanding dengan Suho-ssi." ujar laki-laki yang tak kalah tinggi dibandingkan dengan atasanku.

.

"Saya Zang Yixing tapi lebih dikenal dengan panggilan Lay, saya seumuran dengan Suho-ssi." ujar laki-laki yang punya lesung pipi yang sangat manis.

.

"Saya Oh Sehun, saya lebih muda 3 tahun dibanding dengan Suho-ssi." ujar laki-laki yang punya wajah baby face yang menggemaskan.

.

"Ah, ne. Salam kenal." aku hanya bisa menggaruk kepalaku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

.

"Selamat bergabung dalam tim editor _Blue Diamond_! Jangan sungkan-sungkan dengan kami ya. Maaf kemarin situasinya kurang menyenangkan. Lay Hyung bahkan sampai ambruk begitu Suho-ssi datang." ujar Kyungsoo.

.

"Ah, tidak usah terlalu formal begitu." jawabku mencoba mengakrabkan diri.

.

"Baiklah! Mulai sekarang kami akan memanggilmu dengan sebutan Suho-yah! Kau pun boleh memanggil kami dengan sebutan Lay-yah, Chanyeol-ah, Kyungsoo-yah, dan Sehunie-aegi. Aku rasa Kris-Ge juga tak keberatan kau panggil begitu." sahut Lay.

.

"Ya! Kenapa aku harus dipanggil begitu?" protes Sehun.

.

"Aigooo, sudahlah jangan jaim dengan rekan kerja sendiri. Toh kau tetap saja maknae kami." kata Chanyeol sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sehun.

.

"Chanyeolie Hyuuung!" protes Sehun manja.

.

Lay dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa tertawa melihat kelakuan Sehun dan Chanyeol. Aku pun lega. Rasanya kantor ini tidak buruk-buruk amat.

.

Tak lama setelah itu atasanku yang menyebalkan itu masuk ke ruangan kami.

.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau sebaiknya kembali mengecek ke penulis Byun Baekhyun. Tak lama lagi masa deadline karyanya masuk. Kalau perlu kau bisa pergi bertemu dengannya langsung sekarang. Lay, Kyungsoo-yah kalian berdua lanjutkan saja pekerjaan kalian. Sehunie-aegi, kau sudah menghubungi penulis Luhan? Aku belum melihat laporanmu tentang deal kita." cerocosnya.

.

Chanyeol, Lay dan Kyungsoo langsung bergerak sesuai dengan instruksinya.

.

"Hyuuung~ Jangan panggil aku begitu!" protes Sehun manja. "Aku sudah menghubungi penulis itu. Laporannya akan ku email 30 menit lagi." sambungnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

.

"Baiklah." jawabnya sembari kembali mengacak-acak rambut Sehun yang sudah berantakan karena perbuatan Chanyeol tadi.

.

"Kau ikutlah denganku. Kita meeting dengan pihak desain grafis untuk membahas proyek baru kita." ujarnya sambil segera berlalu.

.

Aku pun mengikutinya terburu-buru. Aku hanya bisa membawa sebuah notes dan alat tulis.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Meeting dengan pihak desain berlangsung agak santai. Terus terang ini kali pertamanya aku mendapat pekerjaan seperti ini. Di tempatku sebelumnya, pekerjaanku hanya terbatas pada masalah penyuntingan saja.

.

"Ini kurang bagus. Bisakah kau buat gambarnya menjadi sedikit dramatis? Aku tidak merasakan feel yang bagus ketika melihat gambar seperti ini." kata Kris.

.

"Aku sudah mengganti gambarnya 10 kali dan kau belum juga puas? Coba jelaskan yang mana yang kurang?" tanya orang dari pihak desain.

.

"Kau harus mengambil gambarnya dari sudut tertentu. Kau sudah pernah ciuman kan? Feelnya harus sesuai dengan judul novel _Ciuman Pertama si Lelaki Polos_." jelas Kris.

.

Orang dari pihak desain itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

.

"Kalau ciuman sendiri kan mana tahu sudut yang dramatis dan sebagainya. Aku mana bisa memperhatikan diriku sendiri sewaktu aku berciuman." balasnya enteng.

.

Kris terdiam sesaat.

.

"Baiklah. Kau perhatikan baik-baik dari sudut ini."

.

Ia lalu menarik tubuhku mendekat. Ia melingkarkan lengan kirinya di pinggangku sementara tangan kanannya memegang daguku. Ia lalu memejamkan matanya lalu bibir kami pun bertemu.

.

Aku bisa merasakan lumatan halus yang dilakukannya di bibirku.

.

Tunggu dulu!

.

Kris menciumku?

.

**DIA MENCIUMKU?!**

.

EH?!

.

Aku segera mendorong badannya yang besar menjauh.

.

"KAU PIKIR APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" aku kemudian menggosok-gosok bibirku.

.

Kris hanya terlihat santai.

.

"Nah, aku ingin kau menggambarnya seperti yang barusan. Kau mengerti?" ujarnya.

.

Orang dari pihak desain itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah."

.

Aku tak percaya. Aku hanya bisa diam membatu di tempat dudukku.

.

Kris melihatku sejenak lalu menowel pipiku pelan

.

"Kau ini santai saja, Suho-yah. Ini hanya masalah pekerjaan. Kau mengerti?" jelasnya.

.

Aku belum mengumpulkan kesadaranku sepenuhnya ketika orang dari pihak desain itu menyela.

.

"Kris-ssi, bisa kau ulangi lagi adegan yang tadi. Aku belum terlalu mendapatkan detailnya."

.

Apa?

.

TUNGGU DULU!

.

Terlambat.

.

Kris sudah melumatku terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Meeting aneh itu akhirnya selesai.

.

Aku terduduk lemas di kursi yang berada di luar ruangan meeting.

.

Meeting macam apa itu?

.

Mereka membicarakan paling tidak 30 jenis cover novel. Setiap cover novel yang mereka diskusikan pasti ujung-ujungnya atasan sialan itu menarikku dan memperagakan berbagai macam pose yang dia anggap paling sesuai dengan visinya terhadap judul novel itu.

.

Aku merinding ngeri. Tidak hanya ciuman bibir, kami berpelukan, dia tak ketinggalan mencium leherku hingga meninggalkan bekas. Semuanya itu karena alasan agar cover novel itu sesuai dengan jalan cerita. Parahnya lagi kami tak hanya melakukan satu peragaan setiap satu cover. Setiap cover paling tidak perlu tiga hingga empat kali peragaan. Aku sampai lemas sendiri.

.

Walaupun ini bukan pertama kalinya aku melakukan skinship yang sangat intim seperti ini, tapi aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Apalagi dengan laki-laki. Bahkan lebih tepatnya aku tidak mau jatuh cinta lagi.

.

Ini semua karena cinta pertamaku dulu sewaktu SMA. Ini semua karena orang itu. Orang yang kembali muncul di mimpiku dua hari belakangan ini.

.

Aku pun tersadar ada beberapa bagian tubuhku yang harus aku bersihkan agar tidak terlalu mencolok. Aku harus segera menyamarkan bekas kemerahan yang ada di leherku. Aku pun segera ke toilet.

.

Aku memperhatikan baik-baik wajahku di cermin westafel. Sial. Banyak sekali bekas kemerahan di leherku. Aku segera membasuh wajah dan leherku. Aku menggosoknya kuat-kuat agar bekas kemerahan itu sedikit tersamar.

.

Hampir setengah jam aku menggosok leherku kuat-kuat. Tapi bekas kemerahan itu tak juga tersamar. Ini gawat. Bagaimana kalau orang lain melihatnya?

.

"Rupanya kau ada disini."

.

Aku menoleh dan melihat atasan sialan itu masuk ke toilet.

.

"Kau..." aku kehabisan kata-kata.

.

Dia menarikku agak sedikit kasar. Dia memegang dagu pelan. "Kau bisa masuk angin kalau kau terus membasuh wajahmu begitu. Lehermu bisa putus kalau kau menggosoknya terlalu kuat."

.

Ia lalu meraih tisu yang tergantung di samping westafel dan mengelap wajahku yang masih setengah basah karena dari tadi aku membasuh wajahku dan menggosok leherku.

.

Aku hanya bisa diam.

.

Aku bisa merasakan tangan hangatnya mengelap wajahku setiap senti dengan sangat hati-hati. Aku bisa merasakan helaan nafasnya yang diam-diam berhembus. Aku pun bisa merasakan detak jatungku yang semakin tidak karuan.

.

"Kau semakin mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang aku kenal di masa lalu." ujarnya.

.

Ia lalu mengeluarkan syal yang cukup panjang dari balik kantung celananya. Ia kemudian mengalungkannya di leherku sehingga bekas kemerahan itu tidak kelihatan.

.

"Ayo, kita kembali ke ruangan." ujarnya sambil menggandeng tanganku.

.

Aku hanya bisa mengikutinya. Aku bahkan tidak mencoba melepaskan genggamannya yang erat dari tanganku. Lagi-lagi aku merasakan deja vu. Ini mengingatkanku pada genggaman tangan orang yang ingin aku lupakan.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Aku kembali berkutat dengan tumpukan naskah. Dia bilang aku lebih baik melihat dan mempelajari hasil suntingan terbaik dan menjadi best-seller selama lima tahun belakangan ini.

.

Tak kurang ada sekitar 200 buah naskah yang bertumpuk di mejaku. Aku hanya bisa menurut dan mempelajari naskah itu sebaik mungkin.

.

"Eh, Suho-yah, kenapa kau memakai syal?" tanya Lay tiba-tiba.

.

Aku mendadak salah tingkah. Bagaimana ini?

.

"Ah... Itu... Itu... Ah, aku merasa sedikit tidak enak badan." aku terpaksa berbohong.

.

"Ah, geurae. Cuaca akhir-akhir ini memang sedikit tidak enak. Kalau tidak hati-hati bisa sakit." sahut Kyungsoo.

.

Sehun tiba-tiba datang dan menempelkan dahinya di dahiku. Ia lalu memejamkan matanya.

.

"Syukurlah suhu tubuh Hyung tidak terlalu panas." sahutnya ketika selesai mengecek suhu tubuhku.

.

Aku hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk kepalaku salah tingkah.

.

"Ah, ne." balasku.

.

Tepat setelah itu sesosok laki-laki jangkung memasuki ruangan kami.

.

"Permisi, apa Suho-ssi ada di ruangan?" tanya laki-laki itu.

.

Kami pun menoleh.

.

"Ah, Kyuhyun sajangnim! Ne, Suho-ssi ada disini." balas Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk ke arahku.

.

Saat itu mata kami bertemu. Aku merasa familiar dengan wajah laki-laki itu.

.

"Joonmyeonie? Kau Kim Joonmyeon kan?" tanya laki-laki itu ragu-ragu.

.

Bagaimana dia tahu nama asli ku? Tunggu. Aku pun semakin familiar dengan wajah laki-laki itu.

.

"Gamegyu Hyung?" tanyaku ragu-ragu.

.

Laki-laki itu pun terlihat sumringah.

.

"YA! NEO! Kau benar-benar Joonmyeonie kan?" balasnya memastikan.

.

Aku pun menganggukkan kepalaku.

.

Kami pun saling berpelukan. Tentu saja itu membuat rekan-rekan kerjaku terheran-heran.

.

"Ah, aku dan dia dulu sempat satu kamar asrama sewaktu SMA di Kanada. Tapi dia cuma 1 tahun disana. Waktu kenaikan kelas 2 dia kembali ke Korea." jelas laki-laki itu.

.

Rekan kerjaku hanya bisa maklum.

.

"Aigooo. Jinjja. Aku nyaris tak mengenalimu. Ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu sejak 12 tahun berlalu." sambungnya.

.

Aku hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalaku.

.

"Kenapa kau mengganti namamu? Aku sebetulnya sudah ada feeling sewaktu aku me-review lamaran yang masuk, tapi aku tidak yakin karena namamu berubah. Ah, aku sampai lupa. Aku sebetulnya kesini ingin memperkenalkan diri sebagai manager HR. Omo, kau nampaknya tak bertambah tinggi. Rasanya tinggimu masih sama dibanding dulu." cerocosnya.

.

Aku hanya bisa tertawa pelan. Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa karena ini benar-benar kebetulan yang tidak ku sangka-sangka.

.

"Ah, sial. Aku tak bisa lama-lama. Masih banyak yang harus ku selesaikan karena aku habis cuti untuk menghadiri pernikahan salah satu dewan direksi. Aku masih ingin ngobrol denganmu." sambungnya.

.

"Bagaimana kalau sepulang kerja kita bertemu di restoran di samping kantor? Hyung tak keberatan?" tanyaku.

.

"That's it! Geurae! Aku tak sabar ingin segera mengobrol denganmu." balasnya.

.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kau ada disini Kyuhyunie?" atasanku itu tiba-tiba masuk dan memotong pembicaraan kami.

.

"Ya! Wu Yifan! Kenapa kau tak segera bilang kepada ku kalau Joonmyeonie adalah staf barumu? Ah, Joonmyeon-ah, kau masih ingat laki-laki tengik ini? Dia teman sekelasku waktu SMA di Kanada. Kalau tak salah, kalian kan sempat dekat sebelum kau pindah ke Korea." urai Kyuhyun.

.

Aku dan laki-laki itu sama-sama membeku seketika.

.

Aku sudah tercengang ketika Kyuhyun Hyung menyebut nama Wu Yifan. Laki-laki itu Wu Yifan? Jadi Kris Wu itu tidak lain adalah Wu Yifan?

.

"Ah, aku tidak langsung mengenalinya karena yang aku tahu namanya Kim Suho." balas laki-laki itu sambil menatapku tajam.

.

Aku tiba-tiba ingat tatapan mata itu.

.

"Ah! Jam berapa kau selesai kerja? Aku dan Joonmyeonie berencana makan malam bersama sepulang kerja nanti." ujar Kyuhyun lagi.

.

"Sayang sekali aku harus lembur." balas Kris tanpa melepaskan tatapan matanya ke arahku.

.

"Ya! Lembur apanya? Kau cuma cuti saat hari Siwon Hyung menikah, aku yang cuti sampai seminggu saja tidak begitu." kata Kyuhyun.

.

Aku masih terdiam. Aku tak bisa berkutik.

.

Tatapan mata Kris masih seperti dulu. Tatapan matanya membuatku membatu.

.

"Ah, sudahlah, yang jelas kapan-kapan kita bertiga harus makan malam bersama. Sudah ya, aku harus kembali ke ruanganku." ujar Kyuhyun sambil menepuk bahuku pelan.

.

"Jangan lupa nanti sehabis jam kerja selesai kita langsung bertemu di restoran sebelah kantor ya Joonmyeon-ah!" sambungnya sambil berlalu.

.

Aku hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalaku.

.

Aku bisa merasakan Kris masih menatapku lekat-lekat.

.

"Aku ke toilet dulu." potong Lay.

.

"Aku ikut Hyuuung!" balas Sehun sambil merangkul lengan Lay.

.

"Aku mau beli kopi dulu." sambung Kyungsoo.

.

Ruangan ini pun kosong. Chanyeol sepertinya belum kembali dari tugas luarnya.

.

Sekarang hanya ada aku dan Kris.

.

Kami sama-sama tak mengeluarkan suara. Sepertinya kami saling menunggu satu sama lain.

.

5 menit berlalu hingga akhirnya Kris mengunci pintu dan menutup tirai jendela hingga tidak ada yang bisa melihat kami dari luar.

.

Ia lalu mendekatiku. Semakin dekat hingga aku bisa merasakan nafasnya tepat di depan wajahku.

.

"Ternyata aku benar. Kita memang saling mengenal. Apa kau sudah melupakanku sampai kau tidak mengenaliku lagi?" tanyanya dengan nada rendah.

.

Aku hanya bisa diam dan menundukkan kepalaku.

.

Ia lalu mencengkram daguku dan membuatku mendongakkan kepalaku. Mata kami kembali bertemu.

.

"Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana selama 12 tahun terakhir. Kau yang sudah mempermainkan hatiku selama hampir setahun, 12 tahun lalu. Kau masih berani menampakkan wajahmu kembali kepadaku?" tanya Kris.

.

Apa?

.

Aku melepaskan cengkraman tangannya.

.

"Apa kau bilang? Aku mempermainkanmu? Yang benar saja? Justru kau yang sudah mempermainkanku sampai aku harus kembali ke Korea karena malu." jawabku lantang.

.

"Ha?" dia terlihat heran. "Kau yang menghilang tiba-tiba sesaat setelah aku ujian akhir. Kau bilang aku yang mempermainkanmu?"

.

"Aku kembali ke Korea karena aku malu. Kau sudah mempermainkan perasaanku!" balasku sengit.

.

Dia tertawa pelan.

.

"Kau ini bercanda. Sudah jelas kau yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari Kanada hari itu. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana tapi aku tak menemukanmu. Memangnya kau pikir aku ini apa?" balasnya.

.

"Aku pergi karena kau sudah mempermainkanku! Waktu itu aku bertanya bagaimana perasaanmu kepadaku, tapi kau malah menertawaiku dengan sinis!" balasku.

.

"Ha? Memangnya aku pernah begitu?" balasnya lagi.

.

"Lagipula Itu tidak berarti apa-apa. Waktu itu aku sedang nakal-nakalnya anak remaja pada umumnya. Kalaupun aku tertawa, itu mungkin untuk menyembunyikan rasa maluku." ujarnya sambil menatap mataku lekat-lekat.

.

"Jadi selama ini kau pikir aku mempermainkanmu dan akhirnya kau meninggalkanku begitu saja? Lagipula, kalau kau sampai mengingat sampai pada hal kecil seperti itu, apa kau sebegitu dendamnya padaku selama 12 tahun ini?" sambungnya.

.

Aku kehilangan kata-kata. Yang dia bilang 100% benar.

.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa?" sambungnya lagi.

.

Apa?

.

"Yang bodoh itu kau!" balasku.

.

"Jadi misteri selama 12 tahun ini akhirnya terpecahkan. Itu artinya aku bisa mendekatimu lagi kan?" potongnya.

.

Aku terhenyak. Aku berusaha mencerna kata-katanya dengan baik. Dia mau mendekatiku lagi?

.

Dia membalikkan badannya.

.

"Aku tak bisa melupakanmu sedikitpun. Semakin keras aku berusaha, semakin aku tak bisa untuk melupakanmu." ucapnya pelan.

.

Jantungku berdegup kencang.

.

Ia menuju pintu depan dan membukanya. Ia lalu menoleh padaku.

.

"Aku bersumpah akan membuatmu mengatakan kalau kau mencintaiku lagi." ujarnya sambil berlalu menuju ruangannya.

.

Aku kemudian tersadar.

.

"TIDAK AKAN!" teriakku sambil berusaha mengejarnya.

.

Saat itu dikagetkan dengan 3 rekan kerjaku yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik lorong.

.

"Ada apa Suho-yah?" tanya Lay.

.

Sial. Aku jadi tak bisa mengejar orang itu.

.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa." balasku.

.

"Eh, kenapa tirai jendela tertutup?" tanya Sehun.

.

Mati aku. Aku tak berkutik. Aku tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Kalau aku jawab jujur, pasti akan menimbulkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain.

.

"Ah, sudahlah. Toh, jam kerja kurang 1 jam lagi. Ayo lanjutkan pekerjaan kita." jawab Kyungsoo.

.

Syukurlah mereka semua kembali ke meja kerja masing-masing tanpa bertanya-tanya lagi.

.

Aku kemudian menatap ruangan orang itu. Ruangan itu nampak terkunci rapat.

.

Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. Bagaimana kalau semua yang dia katakan benar? Bagaimana kalau dia memang benar-benar mencintaiku? Dia bilang dia tidak bisa melupakanku selama 12 tahun belakangan ini. Bagaimana kalau semua kesalahpahaman ini terjadi karena kepolosanku?

.

Kepalaku dipenuhi berbagai pertanyaan. Aku merasa sedikit mual. Aku lalu memegang perutku dan menundukkan kepalaku.

.

Tunggu. Kalau benar demikian, bukankah masalah diantara kami sudah selesai? Kalau benar dia memang mencintaiku, bukankah kami bisa memulainya lagi dari awal?

.

Tidak!

.

Itu tidak benar.

.

Ya, dialah yang salah. Dia sendiri yang membuatku berpikir seperti ini. Kesalahpahaman ini semua salahnya.

.

Aku pastikan aku tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta lagi. Apalagi dengan orang yang sama. Dialah yang sudah membuatku takut jatuh cinta dan mencintai.

.

Ya. Seharusnya begitu. Aku bersumpah tidak akan jatuh pada perangkapnya. TIDAK AKAN PERNAH!

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Bisa dibilang tulisan ini merupakan tulisan terpanjang saya untuk satu chapter. Membuat tulisan sebanyak ini benar-benar tantangan baru buat saya sebagai penulis pemula.

.

Selanjutnya saya akan merangkum review yang masuk.

.

1. Kris dan Suho tidak mengenal satu sama lain! Saya rasa chapter ini cukup bisa menjelaskan kenapa dua orang ini tidak langsung saling mengenal. Selain itu, coba deh kalian bayangkan, katakanlah kalian sudah lama tidak ketemu seseorang terus pas ketemu pangling. Kurang lebih penjelasannya seperti itu. Lagipula di tulisan saya ini mereka tidak ketemu dua belas tahun loh!

.

2. Untuk spin off, saya belum memulai menulis karena masih fokus sama ini dan ATT dulu. Mengenai couple-nya saya masih belum fix. Silahkan ditunggu saja sampai saya mendapatkan wangsit. Hehe.

.

3. FF mirip. Saya sendiri di awal sudah bilang kalau cerita ini saya buat terinspirasi dari dua anime/manga Sekaiichi Hatsukoi dan Junjou Romantica, walau tidak plek saya kopi. Kalau ada FF yang mirip, saya pribadi tidak tahu-menahu karena saya tidak membaca semua FF satu per satu.

.

Akhir kata, saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada para pembaca, para pemberi review, pembaca yang sudah membuat tulisan ini menjadi salah satu tulisan favorit mereka, dan yag sudah mengikuti tulisan saya ini.

.

Selamat menikmati dan tetap tunggu tulisan-tulisan saya yang berikutnya!

.

\(^o^)/


	4. My Neighbour

.

.

.

Aku masuk ke dalam apartemenku dengan lesu. Rasanya lelah sekali. Setiap jam 7 pagi sudah harus pergi mengejar kereta menuju kantor. Setelah berdesak-desakan di dalam kereta, di kantor sudah banyak naskah yang harus ku review dan ku pelajari. Aku baru bisa sampai di rumah setidaknya jam 10 malam. Itu pun aku langsung tidur saking lelahnya.

.

Barang-barangku masih belum bisa ku pindahkan semua dari dalam dus. Aku masih belum menemukan dimana aku menyimpan remote TV. Aku juga belum menemukan dimana aku meletakkan peralatan masakku.

.

Apartemen ini pun masih terlihat kosong karena aku belum memindahkan barang-barangku dari dalam dus-dus yang aku gunakan untuk mengepak barangku. Aku sudah terlalu lelah. Aku pun langsung membaringkan tubuhku ke atas kasur tanpa mengganti pakaianku. Aku pun jatuh tertidur.

.

Aku terbangun keesokan harinya saat alarmku berbunyi tepat jam setengah 7. Aku sempat terburu-buru sebelum akhirnya menyadari ini hari minggu.

.

Akhirnya aku bisa melanjutkan tidurku.

.

Inginnya sih begitu. Tapi mataku sudah tak bisa terpejam lagi akibat ritme kerja seminggu belakangan yang membuatku kekurangan waktu istirahat. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk bangun daripada hanya bisa berguling-guling tidak jelas di tempat tidur.

.

Setelah merasa segar sehabis mandi, aku kemudian memutuskan untuk pergi berbelanja di supermarket yang berada tak jauh dari sini. Sekalian mengisi kulkas yang hampir kosong dan membeli _cutter_ untuk membuka semua dus hasil pindahanku. Cepat atau lambat aku harus membereskan dus-dus yang bertumpuk di ruang tamu.

.

Aku benar-benar menikmati waktuku selama berbelaja di supermarket. Mataku rasanya disegarkan oleh hijaunya jejeran sawi dan daun selada yang terletak langsung di tengah supermarket. Aku pun digoda oleh merahnya deretan paprika merah dan tomat yang ranum yang berada tak jauh dari situ. Lagi-lagi aku disilaukan dengan gemerlapnya jejeran apel merah dan strawberry yang bersinar-sinar. Rasanya aku bisa mendengar mereka merengek memintaku untuk membawa mereka pulang untuk mengisi kulkasku.

.

Aku kemudian lanjut berkeliling. Aku sesaat berhenti di dekat rak yang menjual _energy drink_. Aku kemudian mengambil beberapa sebagai stok. Terbukti satu minggu kemarin aku hanya bisa sarapan _energy drink_.

.

Setelah itu mataku tertuju pada deretan rak mie instan. Aku kemudian mengambil beberapa buah cup mie instan untuk berjaga-jaga. Walaupun jarang makan mie instan, tapi menyimpan persediaan makanan instan seperti inipun kadang-kadang berguna. Pengalaman sewaktu kuliah pun sudah jadi bukti yang tak terbatahkan.

.

Aku kemudian mengecek barang belajaanku. _Cutter_ sudah, _energy drink_ sudah, mie instan sudah, apalagi yang kurang ya? Aku kemudian mengingat-ingat barang persediaanku di apartemen. Sabun? Pasta gigi? Shampoo? Rasanya aku masih punya persediaan yang cukup.

.

Aku kemudian memutuskan untuk membeli beberapa buah apel. Rasanya aku kurang serat karena beberapa hari ini aku sembelit. Aku kemudian memutar badanku menuju ke arah rak yang menjual apel.

.

Tepat saat itu ada seorang anak kecil yang tak sengaja mendorong kakiku. Aku limbung. Aku sudah tak merasakan sensasi seperti ini selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun. Badanku melayang. Kalian pasti sudah bisa menebak. Ya, aku nyaris terjatuh.

.

Sebelum aku berhasil menyentuh lantai, ada tangan yang menarikku. Lagi-lagi aku merasakan sensasi yang sudah lama tak kurasakan. Badanku didekap oleh sepasang lengan yang kekar.

.

Jantungku pun langsung berdetak kencang. De javu sekali rasanya.

.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" suara itu kemudian menyadarkanku. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku.

.

Wajah itu. Ya, kalian pasti sudah bisa menebaknya lebih dahulu.

.

Kris Wu.

.

Aku kemudian menyadari bahwa dia masih memelukku dengan erat. Aku memberontak.

.

"Lepaskan aku!"

.

Ia kemudian melonggarkan pelukannya. Aku pun meloloskan diri.

.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanyaku.

.

Dia memasang wajah datarnya.

.

"Kau ini tidak pernah berubah. Tak bisa kah kau mengucapkan terima kasih pada orang yang sudah menolongmu?" ujarnya.

.

Sial. Entah kenapa aku bisa menjadi sesensitif ini kalau berada dekat-dekat dengan dia.

.

"Kam. Sa. Ham. Ni. Da." ujarku terpaksa.

.

Cengiran yang ada di wajahnya itu benar-benar terlihat menyebalkan.

.

"Begitu baru namanya anak baik." ucapnya sambil mengelus rambutku.

.

Satu kali.

.

Dua kali.

.

Aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku saat ia melakukannya. Sudah lama rasanya rambutku tak dielus seperti ini.

.

Omo!

.

Sadarlah Suho!

.

SADAR!

.

Ini supermarket! Banyak orang yang melihat!

.

Aku kemudian menepis tangannya dari rambutku.

.

"Permisi, aku masih mau belanja dulu. Sekali lagi terima kasih." ucapku lalu segera pergi menyambar 3 buah apel.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Ini hanya perasaanku saja atau memang dari tadi aku diikuti olehnya? Aku kemudian menoleh ke belakang. Ia berjalan pelan-pelan kurang lebih sekitar 10 meter di belakangku sambil membawa belanjaannya.

.

Tadi aku melihatnya di kasir sebelah sewaktu aku membayar belanjaanku. Ia pun nampak membayar belanjaannya.

.

Saat sarapan di _food court_ yang ada di depan supermarket itupun ia berada di seberang mejaku. Dia mengikutiku?

.

Aku kemudian bergegas menuju apartemenku. Aku tak mau berurusan dengan dia. Cukup di kantor saja aku melihat wajah orang itu.

.

Secepat apapun melangkah, rasanya itu tak membawa perubahan yang berarti. Satu langkah kakinya yang panjang bisa mencapai dua langkah kakiku. Akupun semakin merasa jengkel saat ia berhasil menyusulku.

.

"Kau mengikutiku?" tanyaku _to the point_.

.

Tatapan mata sinisnya itu pun rasanya ingin membiusku.

.

"Aku tinggal disini. Kau sendiri buat apa disini?" balasnya.

.

Tidak mungkin.

.

Dia tinggal disini juga?

.

DISINI?

.

Untunglah pintu lift kemudian terbuka. Aku segera masuk ke dalamnya. Ia pun masuk ke dalam lift sambil menekan angka 9 yang berarti bahwa ia tinggal di lantai 9.

.

Tunggu dulu.

.

Lantai 9?

.

Bukankah itu lantai tempat apartemenku berada?

.

Ia kemudian mendekatiku yang berada di sebelah dalam. Tapi aku menyingkir ke arah depan. Berada satu lift dengannya agak sedikit membuatku tidak nyaman. Apalagi setelah tahu dia tinggal disini dan parahnya lagi ada kemungkinan besar ia tinggal satu lantai denganku.

.

Kami pun tiba di lantai 9. Aku kemudian bergegas menuju pintu apartemenku yang terletak di ujung lorong.

.

"Kau tinggal disitu?" ujarnya mengagetkanku.

.

Aku menoleh. Aku semakin kaget ketika ia membuka pintu apartemen yang berada tepat di samping apartemenku.

.

Mustahil.

.

Ini benar-benar MUSTAHIL.

.

JADI DIA ITU TETANGGAKU?

.

"Sebegitu cintanya kah kau padaku sampai kau menempati apartemen di sebelahku? Mengaku saja." ujarnya.

.

Enak saja.

.

"Kau jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak. Aku baru menempati apartemen ini satu minggu. Mana ku tahu kau tinggal di sebelahku." balasku meledak-ledak.

.

"Aku permisi." Aku lalu membanting pintuku dan menguncinya.

.

Lututku rasanya lemas sekali. Aku meletakkan belanjaanku di lantai.

.

Aku kemudian merasa sakit perut. Ya, ini memang reaksiku kalau sedang terlalu tegang atau lagi banyak pikiran.

.

Aku kemudian terduduk di balik pintu.

.

Aku memang belum sempat mengunjungi tetanggaku di lantai ini untuk memperkenalkan diri. Bagaimana bisa kalau jadwalku sepadat itu. Barang pindahanku saja belum sempat ku bereskan.

.

Ini akan menjadi salah satu mimpi terburuk yang pernah aku alami.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Esoknya pun tidak lebih baik daripada kemarin.

.

Kami berdua berangkat bersama menuju kantor, berdesak-desakan di satu kompartemen kereta, dan tiba di kantor bersama-sama.

.

Aku memang sudah tidak terburu-buru seperti sebelumnya karena aku menyetel alarmku lebih awal. Aku pun tak menduga ia akan berangkat menggunakan kereta karena selama seminggu aku tinggal disini aku tak pernah melihatnya.

.

"Mobilku lagi masuk bengkel." ujarnya dengan enteng saat aku bertanya kepadanya.

.

Hal itu sudah membuat moodku menjadi sedikit tidak enak. Itu kemudian diperparah saat kami berada di dalam di kereta.

.

Berdesak-desakan di dalam kereta saat menjelang jam kerja memang sudah menjadi resiko pengguna transportasi ini. Aku dan dia pun terkecuali. Semua tempat duduk penuh, jadi banyak yang penumpang yang berdiri. Ia berdiri tepat di belakangku.

.

Entah disengaja atau tidak, aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang berat di tengkukku. Sialan.

.

Saat kereta di-rem, semua penumpang yang berdiri seolah ikut terdorong. Kami pun begitu. Tapi dia nampak dengan sengaja memeluk pinggangku lalu berkata maaf seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

.

Aku pun bergegas keluar saat kereta berhenti di dekat area kantor kami. Aku tak mau dekat-dekat dengannya dulu.

.

Tapi seperti yang kalian tahu, dia entah bagaimana caranya bisa menyusulku. Hari ini mood-ku benar-benar tidak baik.

.

Tugas yang aku dapat hari ini pun sama tidak baiknya.

.

Mataku tak mungkin salah baca. Ini sudah kali ke-empat aku membaca draft itu dari awal hingga akhir. Ini ibarat mimpi burukku yang selanjutnya.

.

Teenlit?

.

Aku benar-benar tidak pernah menyentuh genre itu sebelumnya.

.

"Kris-ssi, aku belum pernah menyunting genre ini sebelumnya." ujarku mencoba menolak.

.

"Sudah ku bilang kerjakan. Biasanya memang Sehunie yang mengurus genre ini. Tapi kali ini dia mendapat job yang setingkat lebih sulit karena dia berhasil me-_lobby_ salah satu penulis yang cukup rewel. Hanya kau yang bisa karena yang lain sudah full dengan tugas mereka masing-masing." balasnya dingin.

.

"Tapi..."

.

"Kau itu kenapa sih? Kau serius menjadi editor atau tidak? Jadi editor jangan pilih-pilih. Kalau kau _stuck_ di salah satu genre, karirmu tidak akan panjang." potongnya.

.

Aku pun hanya bisa menunduk.

.

"Periksa hasil editan Sehunie selama 1 tahun terakhir sebagai bahan pembanding. Lakukan pekerjaanmu dengan benar." ujarnya lagi.

.

Aku hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalaku pasrah.

.

Ia kemudian menepuk pundakku pelan lalu berbisik di telingaku. "Aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya." Ia lalu pergi kembali menuju ruangannya.

.

Ia menyemangatiku?

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Demi apapun yang ada di dunia atau dimana pun itu. Kepalaku rasanya nyut-nyutan setelah membaca satu draft novel teenlit yang ada di mejaku.

.

Aku tak mengerti gaya bahasa yang digunakan oleh si penulis. Terlalu banyak bahasa yang tidak baku, _slang_, plot yang tidak jelas, karakter penokohannya pun lemah.

.

Dari judulnya saja aku sudah merasa mual. Pengemis cinta putih abu-abu. Apa tidak ada judul yang lebih baik dari itu?

.

Isi ceritanya pun ngawur. Diawali dengan pengenalan karakter utama laki-laki yang kaya raya, luar biasa pintar, luar biasa tampan, idola khas remaja perempuan yang anehnya bersekolah di sebuah SMA yang bermasalah. Lalu pengenalan karakter utama perempuan yang biasa-biasa saja, pemarah, pemalak, pokoknya karakternya tak beda jauh dengan preman. Entah bagaimana dua karakter ini bisa jatuh cinta sampai si tokoh utama laki-laki harus mengemis cinta pada si tokoh utama perempuan. Hubungan keduanya yang ditentang keluarga tokoh utama perempuan karena ternyata dulunya keluarga tokoh utama laki-laki sudah membunuh orang tua si ayah tokoh utama perempuan. Selebihnya dipenuhi kata-kata yang minta ampun gombalnya. Endingnya pun tak kalah ngawur karena ternyata ayah si tokoh utama perempuan salah sangka karena ternyata keluarga tokoh utama laki-laki adalah yang selama ini menolong keluarga mereka. Kematian orang tua ayah si tokoh utama perempuan pun tak dijelaskan karena apa dan bagaimana bisa si ayah tokoh perempuan ini salah sangka juga masih menjadi misteri.

.

Aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya menyunting tulisan ini. Aku pun bingung bagaimana membuat tulisan ini menjadi tulisan yang enak dibaca, apalagi untuk sasaran pasar novel ini yaitu remaja yang berusia belasan tahun.

.

Kepalaku benar-benar pusing. Mencoba menarik benang merah dari sebuah simpul yang luar biasa kusut seperti ini betul-betul menguras tenaga. Aku heran bagaimana Sehun bisa _survive_ dengan menyunting tulisan sejenis ini.

.

Untung saat itu Sehun tiba-tiba datang. Ia baru kembali dari tugas luar bersama Chanyeol untuk mengurus meet and greet salah seorang penulis.

.

"Sehun-ah! Tolong aku." teriakku.

.

Sehun kemudian menghampiriku.

.

"Ada apa Hyung?"

.

Aku kemudian menyerahkan hasil suntingan ala kadarku padanya.

.

"Aku baru kali ini mendapat tugas dengan genre ini. Aku benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus ku perbuat." keluhku.

.

Sehun kemudian melihat hasil suntinganku sekilas.

.

"Hmmm, ini sebaiknya begini. Penggunaan bahasa seperti ini sebetulnya sudah biasa untuk genre teenlit. Jadi yang ini tak perlu diubah." ujarnya.

.

Aku kemudian memperhatikan coretan yang dibuat Sehun.

.

"Nah, kalau yang ini dibiarkan juga sebetulnya tak masalah. Hanya perlu sedikit sentuhan supaya tidak terlalu ribet dan bertele-tele. Bagaimana?" Sehun kemudian menanyakan pendapatku.

.

"Memangnya tidak apa-apa hanya seperti ini?" tanyaku.

.

Sehun hanya terkekeh.

.

"Hyung harus banyak bergaul dengan banyak remaja supaya tahu bagaimana pola pikir mereka. Hyung pasti kaget kalau tahu pembaca teenlit kebanyakan adalah anak SD mulai umur 8 tahun sampai anak SMP umur 14 tahun. Sekarang remaja yang 15 tahun ke atas lebih suka membaca cerita yang lebih dewasa."

.

"Jinjja?" aku terus terang kaget karena setahuku teenlit pasarnya untuk remaja belasan tahun. Itu artinya, setidaknya umur pembaca minimal 10 tahun hingga 19 tahun.

.

"Anak jaman sekarang ingin cepat-cepat dikatakan dewasa Hyung. Sudah bukan jamannya lagi anak-anak SD ini membaca cerita seperti Putri Salju dan sejenisnya." jelas Sehun.

.

Aku hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

.

"Maka dari itu, untuk menyunting tulisan sejenis ini hanya butuh satu hal saja Hyung." sambungnya.

.

"Jinjja? Apa itu?" tanyaku.

.

"Jangan dibaca terlalu serius. Biarkan saja tulisan itu mengalir dan Hyung pasti bisa tahu kalau ada yang kurang setelah Hyung membacanya." balas Sehun sambil memperlihatkan senyumnya yang begitu menggemaskan.

.

Masuk akal juga perkataan Sehun.

.

Sebelumnya aku memang berfokus di genre romansa yang pasarnya adalah orang dewasa dan genre fantasi yang pasarnya untuk semua umur. Jadi secara tidak sengaja, aku membawa kebiasaanku menyunting dua jenis genre itu ke dalam genre teenlit yang memang seharusnya tidak terlalu butuh banyak pemikiran.

.

"Gomawo Sehun-ah. Aku benar-benar bingung karena ini pertama kalinya aku menyunting genre ini." ujarku sambil mengelus rambut Sehun.

.

"Gwaenchana Hyung." ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

.

"Sehunie?" suara Kyungsoo kemudian mengagetkan kami.

.

"Ya! Kau berhasil menggaet penulis ternama itu?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

.

"Ne." Sehun kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya malu-malu.

.

Aku pun teringat perkataan Kris kalau Sehun kali ini mendapat proyek yang lebih berat.

.

"Ayo cerita! Bagaimana kesan-kesanmu dengan penulis itu. Ku dengar-dengar penulis itu memang berwajah rupawan tapi kepribadiannya agak susah ditebak." cerocos Kyungsoo.

.

Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum malu-malu.

.

"Anieyo. Luhan-gege orangnya baik kok. Kalau sudah kenal, sebetulnya dia orang yang humoris." balas Sehun dengan semburat kemerahan di pipinya.

.

Kyungsoo melihat itu. "Kau kenapa? Tak biasanya kau seperti ini. Kapan kau akan bertemu dengan penulis itu lagi?"

.

"Nanti malam kami janjian _dinner_." ujar Sehun pelan. Ia tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona kemerahan seperti kepiting rebus.

.

"Omo! Jinjja? Aigooo~ Uri Sehunie ternyata sudah dewasa!" teriak Kyungsoo heboh.

.

Sehun hanya bisa tertawa pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

.

Aku hanya bisa menatap kedua orang ini bingung.

.

Kyungsoo kemudian membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Sehun. Agak lumayan keras sih sebetulnya. Aku bisa mendengar kata 'pengaman' dan 'pelumas' dengan jelas.

.

Sehun yang mendengarnya pun wajahnya semakin merah tak karuan.

.

"Hyuuuung! Mesum!" teriaknya.

.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa terkekeh. "Aku hanya memberimu saran. Toh itu juga untuk kebaikanmu juga. Awalnya memang terasa aneh, tapi lama-lama kau akan terbiasa."

.

"Hyuuung!" teriak Sehun sambil memukul lengan Kyungsoo.

.

Aku hanya bisa menonton. Mereka berdua lagi membicarakan apa sih?

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Bisa menyelesaikan editan 3 buah naskah teenlit yang ceritanya hampir sama ngawurnya dengan yang pertama ku edit adalah keajaiban besar hari ini.

.

Untung saja ada Sehun yang membantuku memahami bagaimana cara mudah untuk menyunting naskah tanpa harus mengubah cerita secara keseluruhan.

.

Me-review hasil editan Sehun pun banyak membantuku. Aku jadi bisa membandingkan hasil editanku kalau ada naskah yang tema ceritanya mirip.

.

Aku melihat jam. Sudah jam 8. Aku harus bergegas pulang agar bisa mengejar kereta jam 9.

.

Aku kemudian membawa beberapa buah naskah editan Sehun untuk ku pelajari di rumah.

.

Aku lalu bergegas menuju lift.

.

Pintu lift hampir saja tertutup saat sebuah tangan yang kokoh itu menahannya.

.

Lagi-lagi Kris Wu.

.

Aku pun mengatur mood-ku. Aku sudah bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Kami menuju stasiun kereta bersama-sama, mengendarai kereta bersama-sama, dan akhirnya pulang menuju apartemen bersama-sama.

.

Benar saja. Setidaknya sudah dua poin yang benar-benar terjadi : kami menuju stasiun kereta bersama-sama dan mengendarai kereta bersama-sama.

.

Kereta jam segini tidak terlalu penuh. Kami berhasil mendapat tempat duduk yang bersampingan. Aku tadinya mau berdiri saja, tapi entah mengapa badanku rasanya capek sekali.

.

Aku pun terkantuk-kantuk dan beberapa kali sempat menyandarkan kepalaku di bahu Kris secara tidak sengaja. Ia nampak tak keberatan.

.

Mataku kemudian terpejam semakin dalam. Aku pun tak sadar saat aku menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya dan akhirnya tertidur pulas.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Aku membuka mataku. Aku sebenarnya masih ngantuk. Aku mencoba meraih _handphone_-ku dan melihat jam. Masih jam setengah 6 rupanya. Aku pun ingin melanjutkan tidurku sebentar lagi.

.

Tapi aku kemudian mendadak terbangun ketika menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh. Ada sebuah lengan yang melingkar di pinggangku.

.

Aku pun menyadari bahwa ini bukan kamarku. Aku kemudian mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian semalam. Aku pulang kantor dengan Kris, naik kereta lalu sempat tertidur, lalu setelah itu aku tidak ingat.

.

Aku lalu menoleh dan seketika aku sadar 100%.

.

KRIS WU!

.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriakku sambil melepaskan diriku dari pelukannya.

.

Ia yang masih tidur pun nampak menggeliatkan badannya pelan-pelan.

.

Aku baru menyadari bahwa ia hanya mengenakan sebuah celana pendek. Kemeja dan celana jinsku tergantung di atas kursi. Aku hanya mengenakan singlet dan boxerku.

.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya pelan-pelan.

.

"Kau tertidur di kereta. Jadi aku membawamu ke tempatku." ujarnya dengan suara parau.

.

Mataku membelalak tidak percaya. Aku tertidur dengan pulasnya sampai tak menyadari kalau aku dibawa ke apartemen Kris.

.

"Tenang saja. Setidaknya aku tak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh." balasnya lagi sambil menguap.

.

Wajahku memerah. Rasanya malu sekali.

.

"Kau seharusnya membangunkanku saat masih di dalam kereta. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu. Terima kasih."

.

Aku lalu menyambar pakaianku dan memakainya asal-asalan.

.

"Terserah kau sajalah. Jangan lupa tutup pintu depan kalau kau keluar." ujarnya sambil melanjutkan tidurnya.

.

Aku kemudian bergegas menuju apartemenku yang berada di samping apartemen Kris.

.

Aku pun terduduk lemas dibalik pintu.

.

Bisa-bisanya aku tertidur sepulas itu. Aku kemudian merutuki kecerobohanku.

.

Ini tidak boleh terjadi lain kali.

.

TIDAK BOLEH!

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Akhirnya bisa update juga.

.

Rangkuman untuk review yang masuk:

.

1. Planning berapa chapter. Saya belum berpikir sampai sejauh itu. Manga/Anime sebagai referensi saya ini pun masih belum tamat. Oke lah, Anime season 2-nya sudah selesai. Tapi Manga-nya masih berlanjut. Jadi saya sendiri belum tahu bagaimana endingnya.

.

2. Updatenya yang kemarin memang kehitung 2 walau sudah ada 3 chapter. Soalnya chapter 1 saya gunakan sebagai Teaser.

.

Oh iya, saya mau minta saran pembaca.

.

Tulisan saya ini kan rate T, tapi somehow siapa tahu di chapter selanjutnya akan ada adegan yang 17+, Apa perlu saya naikkan rate-nya? Atau tetap rate T dengan catatan adegan itu tidak terlalu 17+?

.

Masukan para pembaca akan saya pertimbangkan karena saya sudah ada outline untuk beberapa chapter ke depan.

.

Akhir kata, saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada para pembaca, para pemberi review, pembaca yang sudah membuat tulisan ini menjadi salah satu tulisan favorit mereka, dan yag sudah mengikuti tulisan saya ini.

.

Selamat menikmati dan tetap tunggu tulisan-tulisan saya yang berikutnya!

.

\(^o^)/


	5. Heartbreak

.

.

.

Dag dig dug.

.

Dag dig dug.

.

Dag dig dug.

.

Aku merasa jantungku berdegup sangat kencang. Tak lama lagi pengumuman hasil penjualan novel bulanan. Bagaimanakah hasil penjualan novel yang ku sunting? Sebenarnya tidak seberapa masalah sih, tapi aku selalu berusaha agar novel hasil suntinganku masuk 10 besar novel best-seller.

.

Aku kemudian melihat papan pengumuman. Mataku tertuju pada kolom yang memuat novel best-seller bulan kemarin.

.

Aku menghembuskan nafasku pelan-pelan sebelum akhirnya memantapkan hatiku untuk membaca daftar novel best-seller tersebut.

.

Urutan pertama : Perselingkuhan di Musim Gugur, penulis Lee Donghae, editor Kim Suho!

.

Assaaa! Aku kemudian mengepalkan tanganku. Itu novel suntinganku yang baru saja terbit bulan kemarin!

.

Urutan kedua : Para Pria Simpanan, penulis Lee Donghae, editor Kim Suho!

.

Seolma? Aku lagi? Itu kan novel suntinganku tiga bulan yang lalu! Donghae Sonsaengnim benar-benar luar biasa. Karyanya masih tetap berjaya di urutan atas walau sudah tiga bulan berlalu.

.

Urutan ketiga : Seperti Air yang Mengalir, penulis Kim Ryeowook, editor Kim Suho!

.

Daebak! Penulis ini memang saingan dengan Lee Donghae. Novel ini pun sebetulnya sudah terbit 5 bulan yang lalu dan masih bisa bertahan di posisi 3? Wow!

.

Urutan keempat : Tarian Terakhir, penulis Lee Hyukjae, editor Kim Suho.

.

Jinjja? Maldo Andwae! Aku tak percaya ini! Novel ini ku sunting bersamaan dengan novel karya Lee Donghae di urutan pertama! Walau penulisnya masih tergolong baru, ini benar-benar pencapaian luar biasa!

.

Urutan kelima hingga urutan kesepuluh sudah diisi nama editor lain.

.

Aku tak percaya.

.

Empat novel yang ku sunting termasuk 10 besar novel best-seller bulan ini! EMPAT!

.

Bukan main bahagianya perasaanku saat ini.

.

Aaaa!

.

Rasanya senang sekali!

.

Aku kemudian menuju meja kerjaku. Pasti disana sudah ada sampel versi cetak novel-novel yang sudah ku sunting!

.

Benar saja. Aku kemudian melihat ada beberapa tumpuk novel di atas meja.

.

Aku tak sabar ingin melihat hasil suntingan-ku.

.

Aku kemudian meraih satu novel yang paling atas.

.

Aku terperangah saat melihat cover novel itu.

.

Apa ini?

.

Aku kemudian membaca judulnya. Pengemis cinta putih abu-abu.

.

Ha?

.

APA INI?

.

Aku lalu membaca judul novel itu lagi baik-baik.

.

Sudah dua puluh kali dan judulnya masih sama.

.

APA-APAAN INI?

.

Aku kemudian mengambil satu novel lagi di bawahnya.

.

Cinta Pertama si Gadis Desa.

.

HA?

.

IGE MWOYA?

.

Teenlit?

.

Aku melihat kedua novel yang ada di bawahnya.

.

4k03 53m4ki3nD cI3nDt444. Ini bacanya bagaimana?

.

Love I Is A Namja Beautiful. Ini maksudnya My Love Is A Beautiful Namja atau apa?

.

Sementara aku masih shock dengan judul novel yang ada di mejaku, aku kembali dikagetkan dengan suara yang tiba-tiba memanggilku.

.

"Joonmyeonie..."

.

Aku menoleh ke arah suara itu.

.

Kris Wu.

.

Dia menarikku. Dia membawaku kedalam pelukannya yang erat dan hangat. Bibir kami kemudian saling bertaut. Kami saling melumat.

.

Ia lalu merebahkanku di atas ranjang yang empuk. Kami pun bergumul dengan panasnya.

.

STOP!

.

TUNGGU DULU!

.

Ada yang salah dengan ini semua.

.

Aku kemudian menajamkan pendengaranku.

.

Bunyi apa ini?

.

Aku kemudian membuka mataku dan mendapati bahwa aku masih berada di tempat tidur. Aku masih memeluk gulingku dengan erat.

.

Aku melihat jam wekerku yang sedari tadi berbunyi nyaring.

.

SIAL! AKU KETIDURAN!

.

Aku kemudian bergegas bersiap-siap menuju kantor. Aku tak boleh terlambat pagi ini karena aku ada rapat dengan pihak marketing dan percetakan untuk membahas novel suntinganku yang akan siap cetak.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Pagi itu aku nyaris terlambat. Aku sudah mengeluarkan semua tenagaku mengejar kereta. Untungnya berangkat tepat 5 detik saat aku masuk ke dalam gerbong. Lagi-lagi harus berjejalan dengan orang-orang yang juga berangkat kerja. Situasi ini tak ada bedanya dengan ikan sarden dalam kaleng. Penuh sesak. Rasanya badanku remuk.

.

Sesampainya di kantor pun aku langsung disambut dengan makian atasanku. Aku memang seharusnya berangkat lebih pagi untuk mempersiapkan presentasi dan segala macamnya.

.

Untungnya aku sudah menyiapkan materi dan _print out_ presentasiku hari ini kemarin sore sebelum pulang kerja. Jadi tidak banyak yang harus ku persiapkan.

.

Begitu mengingat genre tulisan yang akan ku presentasikan, aku jadi khawatir. Ini kali pertamanya aku mempresentasikan novel teenlit. Tidak hanya satu, tapi lima buah. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kalau proposal ini ditolak mentah-mentah? Bagaimana kalau hasil editanku tidak laku?

.

Melihat kegugupanku, Kris kemudian membelai rambutku pelan. "Jangan terlalu gugup. Aku sudah menyetujui proposalmu. Aku akan ada di belakangmu kalau mereka membantaimu."

.

Aku hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalaku pelan-pelan.

.

"Ya sudah. Tenangkan dirimu sebelum masuk ke ruang rapat." ujarnya lagi sambil menepuk pantatku pelan.

.

Aku blank.

.

Aku tahu seharusnya aku menolak diperlakukan seperti itu.

.

Tapi entah mengapa aku membiarkannya.

.

Aku kemudian melihat beberapa pihak dari bagian manajemen, bagian marketing, bagian printing, hingga perwakilan dari dewan direksi masuk ke ruangan.

.

Kris kemudian memperkenalkanku kepada semua orang dan meminta mereka agar sedikit lunak kepadaku karena ini merupakan proyek pertamaku. Mereka pun nampaknya menerimaku dengan cukup baik.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Saat ini kami membahas setidaknya 20 buah novel yang akan masuk tahap cetak dan kemudian akan terbit minggu depan.

.

Seperti biasa, dari pihak editor, pihak manajemen, pihak marketing, dan pihak printing akan saling beradu argumen seberapa banyak yang harus dicetak.

.

"Sudah ku bilang cukup 100.000 eksemplar saja!" bantah pihak marketing.

.

"Tidak! Minimal 175.000 eksemplar!" balas dari pihak editor.

.

"Kami tak peduli seberapa banyak. Yang penting cepat serahkan datanya kepada kami agar kami bisa bersiap-siap! Apalagi kalau rencana di atas 150.000 eksemplar!" sahut pihak printing.

.

Pihak manajemen lain lagi,

.

"130.000 eksemplar sudah cukup! Ini masih debut penulis! Dia belum punya pasar!"

.

"Tidak bisa! Harus 175.000 eksemplar! Kau tidak lihat bagaimana reaksi para pembaca di website kita ketika merilis preview novel ini?" balas dari pihak editor.

.

Aku hanya bisa menenggelamkan diriku di kursiku. Ini salah satu hal yang tidak ku sukai selama aku menjadi editor.

.

Akan aku coba jelaskan bagaimana proses yang dilalui oleh sebuah draft novel hingga menjadi novel yang bisa dibeli oleh pembaca.

.

Gambarannya seperti ini:

.

1. Draft yang masuk ke editor akan diseleksi. Setidaknya 100 draft akan disunting oleh satu orang editor dalam jangka waktu 2 minggu.

.

2. Setelah di-review atau beberapa halaman akan dibaca secara acak, kemudian mencari tahu track record penulis, baru kemudian akan diputuskan setidaknya 50 draft terbaik yang kemudian akan disunting.

.

3. Naskah yang sudah di-review kemudian di-screening, atau dibaca sekilas, untuk mengetahui bagaimana isi novel tersebut secara keseluruhan.

.

4. Setelah melalui proses suntingan pertama, maka editor akan bertemu dengan penulis untuk membicarakan perbaikan yang perlu.

.

5. Setelah penulis menulis ulang draft novelnya seperti yang sudah disepakati saat _brain-storming_ dengan editor, maka naskah akan disunting lagi. Proses suntingan ini tidak hanya mengecek kata per kata, tetapi satu cerita secara keseluruhan. Bagaimana isi cerita, bagaimana alur cerita, bagaimana gaya bahasa, dan beberapa aspek lain harus diperhatikan dengan teliti. Proses suntingan ini akan berlanjut sampai draft tersebut menjadi satu buah tulisan yang enak dibaca. Ini pun harus diskusi lagi dengan penulis sampai kedua belah pihak deal.

.

6. Setelah novel telah melalui proses suntingan, maka perlu diadakan rapat untuk menentukan seberapa banyak novel tersebut dicetak.

.

7. Setelah diskusi yang alot itu berhasil mengeluarkan kesepakatan, maka hasil rapat tersebut akan diberikan langsung ke bagian printing agar mereka mempersiapkan novel tersebut dicetak. Selain itu, pihak manajemen juga harus mempersiapkan segala macam keperluan bagian printing dan mengawasi proses tersebut.

.

8. Setelah novel tersebut terbit, maka tugas bagian marketinglah yang mengatur strategi bagaimana caranya agar novel tersebut laku. Bisa jadi mereka melakukan promo, _meet and greet_ dengan penulis, dan lain sebagainya.

.

9. Setelah proses itulah, novel-novel itu kemudian bisa berada di tangan para pembaca.

.

Cukup ribet bukan?

.

Masih ada yang lebih ribet lagi sebenarnya. Pihak penerbit harus selalu sedia stok novel. Jadi kami kadang menaikkan perkiraan kami karena butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk sebuah novel dicetak ulang. Masalah besar terjadi kalau novel yang tidak disangka-sangka ternyata menjadi best-seller. Stok habis di pasar sementara pihak penerbit pun kehabisan stok adalah mimpi buruk. Kalian bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika seandainya novel yang ingin kalian beli tapi tidak kalian temukan di toko buku manapun.

.

Sudah 1 jam berlalu tapi kami belum juga beranjak dari pembahasan seberapa banyak setiap novel yang harus dicetak. Rasanya tenagaku terkuras walaupun aku hanya duduk diam saja.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kami selesai rapat jam 7 malam.

.

Rasanya sebagian nyawaku sudah melayang entah kemana.

.

Aku pun memutuskan langsung pulang.

.

Aku kemudian bergegas membereskan mejaku dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Kyungsoo dan Sehun yang masih lembur. Lay dan Chanyeol nampaknya sudah pulang duluan karena meja mereka sudah kosong. Aku pun segera turun ke lantai bawah.

.

Aku seketika terdiam ketika melihat Kris dan seorang laki-laki jangkung nampak bersenda gurau di salah satu pojok ruangan di dekat pintu keluar. Aku ingat orang itu dari pihak marketing. Kalau tidak salah orang itu dipanggil Tao.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat Kris tertawa lepas selama aku bekerja disini. Entah mengapa perasaanku menjadi tidak enak saat melihat mereka berdua. Perih. Serasa ada yang menusuk di hatiku.

.

Aku kemudian memutuskan untuk segera berlari menuju pintu keluar daripada aku berlama-lama melihat pemandangan yang entah mengapa membuatku merasa aneh begini.

.

"Kim Suho!" suaranya yang terasa menggelegar itu kemudian menghentikan langkahku.

.

"Tunggu aku. Kita pulang bareng." sambungnya lagi.

.

Aku terdiam.

.

"Loh? Bukannya Gege sudah janji menemaniku ke acara Xiumin-Ge?" potong laki-laki jangkung itu.

.

"Aku tidak bisa Tao. Besok aku masih harus menyelesaikan banyak tugas. Aku sudah bilang ke Xiumin kalau aku tidak bisa ikut." balas Kris.

.

"Ayolah Ge." ujar laki-laki itu sambil memeluk tangan kiri Kris.

.

Aku tercekat. Aku tidak suka pemandangan itu.

.

Selagi mereka masih begitu, aku kemudian memutuskan untuk pergi dari situ. Sebelum perasaanku menjadi semakin aneh.

.

"Permisi." sahutku pelan lalu berlari sekencang mungkin menuju stasiun kereta.

.

Tak ku perdulikan seberapa keras Kris memanggil namaku.

.

Yang ada dipikiranku hanya satu : aku tidak mau melihat pemandangan itu.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah aku merebahkan badanku di atas sofa. Aku menghembuskan nafasku pelan-pelan. Apa yang terjadi denganku?

.

Aku ingat betul setiap detik saat Kris dan laki-laki itu bercakap-cakap. Aku tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana mungkin aku merasa sakit hati?

.

Kris bukan siapa-siapa ku lagi. Dua belas tahun ini pun pasti dia sudah berkencan dan tidur dengan orang lain.

.

Aku tahu itu. Tapi mengapa hati ini terasa perih?

.

Sesaat kemudian aku menyadari air mataku menetes di pipiku. Apa ini? Untuk apa aku menangisi seseorang yang bukan milikku lagi?

.

Selagi aku menyeka air mataku, ada bunyi sms dari handphone-ku. Aku kemudian mengeceknya.

.

Ah, ternyata dari salah seorang penulis. Dia bilang telah mengirim email yang berisikan draft novel terbarunya yang seri sebelumnya akan dibuatkan drama televisi. Sebetulnya draft novelnya yang sebelumnya ia kirim sudah cukup bagus. Tapi entah mengapa ia memutuskan untuk menulis ulang draft itu begitu tahu novelnya itu akan dijadikan drama televisi.

.

Aku kemudian menyalakan laptopku dan segera mengecek emailku. Benar saja email itu sudah ada di sana,

.

Aku kemudian melihat jam. Masih jam 9. Ini masih belum terlalu malam. Mungkin akan terkejar kalau aku segera menyuntingnya sekarang. Lagipula mungkin aku bisa membuat novel ini terbit lebih cepat.

.

Satu jam.

.

Dua jam.

.

Tiga jam pun berlalu.

.

Bagaimana ini?

.

Draft novelnya yang ini sama sekali tidak bagus. Terlalu banyak plot yang tidak nyambung. Terlalu banyak kalimat yang ambigu dan tidak efektif. Penokohan karakternya pun terlalu melebar jadi tidak fokus.

.

Aku ingin menanyakannya kepada Lay. Tapi kemudian aku ingat sesuatu hal yang penting. Semua novel yang sudah disunting dan perlu _brain-storming,_ seperti yang saat ini ku alami, harus langsung berhubungan dengan Kris.

.

Masih jam 12 mungkin dia belum tidur. Mungkin sebaiknya aku email saja. Aku kemudian meng-klik tombol _send_ pada layar laptopku. Sekarang aku harus mengirimkan sms kalau aku mengirim sebuah naskah di emailnya.

.

Aku baru saja akan mengetik sebelum handphone-ku itu berdering kencang. Telepon. Telepon dari Kris.

.

Aku ragu-ragu menjawabnya.

.

"Halo..."

.

"Kau dimana?" sahutnya dengan keras.

.

"Di apartemen." cicitku pelan.

.

"Neo! Kau yang ke apartemenku atau aku yang ke apartemenmu?" balasnya lagi.

.

Bagaimana ini?

.

"Ya sudah aku ke apartemenmu 5 detik lagi." sahutnya.

.

ANDWAE!

.

"Baiklah! Aku ke apartemenmu sekarang!" balasku sambil menutup telepon.

.

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga aku berada di depan pintu apartemen Kris.

.

Aku masih diam mematung. Aku harus menyiapkan hatiku sebelum aku masuk ke sarang naga.

.

Aku baru saja akan mengetok pintu saat pintu itu kemudian terbuka lebar-lebar. Pintu itu sukses menghantam wajahku.

.

"Aaaa!" rintihku menahan sakit.

.

Kris kemudian melonggokkan kepalanya keluar. "Kau sedang apa disitu? Ayo cepat masuk." perintahnya.

.

Aku kemudian mengikutinya dari belakang sambil mengelus wajahku yang terasa agak sedikit nyeri.

.

Aku kemudian melihat betapa rapi dan teraturnya apartemen ini. Ada rak buku besar yang berjejer di lorong menuju ruang tengah. Ia kemudian menyuruhku duduk.

.

Aku pun duduk di seberang meja. Posisi kami saling berhadapan.

.

Ia lalu fokus dengan laptopnya. Bisa ku tebak, ia masih membaca naskah asli dan hasil suntinganku.

.

Aku pun terdiam. Apa yang harus ku lakukan selama ia memeriksa hasil suntinganku? Menjadi pajangan? Tentu tidak.

.

Aku mengamatinya sembunyi-sembunyi. Well, tidak sembunyi-sembunyi juga sih sebetulnya karena ia tepat berada di depanku. Aku hanya bisa mencuri pandang sesekali saat ia membaca hasil suntinganku.

.

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga ia selesai membaca draft tersebut. "Tidak bagus." ucapnya.

.

Aku pun menganggukkan kepalaku. "Mungkin penulis ini ada _pressure_ karena novel ini akan dibuatkan drama televisi seperti novelnya sebelumnya." ucapku pelan.

.

"Bilang saja ke penulisnya kita lebih memilih draft sebelumnya. Draft itu jauh lebih baik daripada yang ini." ujarnya.

.

Aku pun menganggukkan kepalaku pelan. "Baik."

.

Ada jeda yang cukup panjang setelah aku berbicara. Kami berdua rasanya tidak tahu mau bilang apa.

.

Ia kemudian meraih daguku. Ia membuatku menatap matanya langsung.

.

"Kenapa tadi kau tak menungguku?"

.

Aku tercekat. Kris seperti berubah menjadi orang lain. Dia seperti Kris yang ku kenal dua belas tahun lalu. Dingin dan posesif.

.

"Kau kan sedang bersama orang marketing itu. Kalian nampak begitu senang berduaan. Aku tak mau mengganggu." balasku pelan.

.

Tatapan mata itu. Ya, tatapan mata yang bisa membuatmu menjadi beku.

.

"Aku sudah memintamu untuk menungguku. Aku dan Tao hanya bercengkrama sebentar. Kenapa kau tak menungguku?" dia begitu mengintimidasi.

.

Aku kemudian tersadar. Aku lalu menepis tangannya dari daguku.

.

"Selama jam kantor dan menyangkut masalah pekerjaan, kau memang atasanku. Bukan berarti aku harus mematuhi segala perintahmu setiap waktu. Aku bukan siapa-siapamu." balasku tak kalah dingin.

.

Ia nampak kaget dengan ucapanku.

.

Aku tak mau ambil pusing.

.

"Kita sudah selesai. Saya tunggu email anda. Permisi."

.

Aku kemudian segera bangkit dan ingin meninggalkan apartemen ini secepat-cepatnya.

.

Tapi ia lebih cepat. Ia menghempaskan tubuhku ke lantai. Ia lalu dengan ganasnya melumat bibirku dalam-dalam.

.

Aku berusaha menahan badannya agar tidak terlalu dekat denganku. Tapi sia-sia. Badannya yang jauh lebih besar dibanding badanku tidak bisa ku tahan.

.

Lumatannya pun beranjak ke leherku.

.

"Kris! Berhenti..." Aku memohon.

.

Dia tak juga berhenti. Ia malah semakin liar menggerayangi badanku.

.

Ini tidak boleh terjadi! Aku kemudian mengumpulkan tenagaku. Satu tamparan yang cukup keras pun berhasil aku layangkan ke pipinya.

.

Dia pun berhenti dan nampaknya tersadar dengan apa yang sudah ia perbuat terhadapku.

.

Aku lalu melepaskan diriku. "WU YIFAN! Tolong jangan permainkan aku! Kau sudah bersama orang lain! Aku bukan mainanmu!" teriakku.

.

Ia nampak bingung. "Ha?"

.

Aku kemudian mengumpulkan nyawaku yang tadi serasa melayang-layang.

.

"Permisi."

.

Aku lalu berlari menuju pintu depan.

.

Saat aku membuka pintu, ada seseorang yang baru tiba di depan apartemen Kris.

.

Orang itu. Orang marketing itu.

.

Aku seketika membeku.

.

"Kau siapa? Ngapain di apartemen Gege tengah malam begini?" tanya orang itu.

.

Aku pun kehilangan kata-kata.

.

"Tao? Ngapain kau kesini?" perkataan Kris kemudian menyadarkanku.

.

"Aku tadi kan sudah bilang akan kesini setelah acara Xiumin-Ge selesai." balasnya.

.

Aku tak bisa melihat pemandangan ini lagi.

.

"Aku permisi." ucapku pelan sambil membuka pintu.

.

Aku kemudian meninggalkan dua orang itu dan menuju apartemenku secepat mungkin.

.

Di balik pintu apartemenku, aku memegang badanku yang tadi disentuh Kris. Rasanya panas. Aku seperti terbakar.

.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali? Air mataku pun menetes pelan.

.

Sentuhan bibirnya di bibir dan leherku pun terasa membara.

.

Kenapa dia melakukan itu?

.

Kami sudah jelas-jelas tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa lagi. Dia pun nampaknya sudah bersama dengan Tao, orang marketing itu. Tapi kenapa dia melakukan itu?

.

Aku pun merebahkan diriku di kursi.

.

Ini tidak boleh terjadi lagi. Aku harus meningkatkan kewaspadaanku saat bersama orang itu.

.

Aku kemudian memutuskan untuk mandi. Aku harus membersihkan diriku. Aku harus menghapus setiap sentuhan Kris yang ada di badanku.

.

Selesai mandi aku lalu melihat handphoneku yang dipenuhi panggilan dan sms dari Kris.

.

Aku kemudian mencopot baterai handphoneku dan menyimpannya di dalam laci.

.

Malam ini aku tak mau diganggu olehnya.

.

Aku lalu melihat jam. Sudah jam 2 pagi.

.

Aku harus tidur. Jam 8 nanti aku masih harus melanjutkan rapat sebelumnya.

.

Ya. Aku harus tidur.

.

Aku pun merebahkan diriku di atas tempat tidurku. Aku mencoba menutup mataku walau aku akhirnya tidak bisa tidur sampai pagi.

.

Sentuhan Kris masih terasa panas. Terlalu panas sampai aku seperti terbakar.

.

Aku tahu. Mungkin Kris hanya ingin membalas dendam. Ia pasti hanya ingin mempermainkanku lagi. Ya, dia pasti ingin mempermainkanku sama seperti waktu itu.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Berdasarkan masukan pembaca dan pengalaman saya menulis ATT, mungkin saya tidak jadi menaikkan rate. Mungkin akan ada adegan menjurus tapi saya tidak bisa menulis terlalu frontal dan detail. Mungkin jatuhnya bakal sama dengan adegan di ATT, atau lebih samar-samar lagi. Misal kayak mereka ciuman setelah itu dilewati dan tahu-tahu mereka sudah selesai dan diganti adegan lain.

.

Terus ada yang nanya kenapa tiba-tiba Krisho tetanggaan. Di chapter awal saya ceritakan Suho pindah ke apartemen baru. tapi karena kesibukan kerjanya dia, dia jadi tidak bisa sosialisasi ke tetangga-tetangganya. Terus selama dia di apartemen itu pun, dia tidak pernah ketemu Kris karena Kris selalu pakai mobil pribadi sementara Suho harus naik kereta. Mereka pun ketemunya secara tidak sengaja di supermarket dan dari situ Suho baru tahu kalau mereka ternyata bertetangga. Apa saya kurang detail sampai ada yang terlewat oleh pembaca?

.

Spin off-nya sudah ada yang saya mulai, tapi saya belum tahu kapan akan saya publish karena saya masih harus menyelesaikan ATT dulu baru bisa menulis yang lain. Spin off ini sendiri nantinya akan saya jadikan tulisan baru tapi judulnya tetap menggunakan judul yang sama dengan tulisan ini, hanya bakal ditambah versi siapa. Misalnya kayak "Cintaku Nomor 1! Versi Sehun" dan sebagainya. Saya juga mungkin tidak akan memberi teaser tapi langsung ke cerita karena saya anggap tulisan itu sudah jadi satu bagian dengan tulisan ini.

.

Akhir kata, saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada para pembaca, para pemberi review, pembaca yang sudah membuat tulisan ini menjadi salah satu tulisan favorit mereka, dan yang sudah mengikuti tulisan saya ini.

.

Selamat menikmati dan tetap tunggu tulisan-tulisan saya yang berikutnya!

.

\(^o^)/


	6. Turning Point

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah dua minggu sejak kejadian itu.

.

Sudah selama itu pula aku mencoba menghindar untuk berada dekat-dekat dengannya. Aku bahkan rela bangun lebih pagi dan mengambil rute kereta yang memutar agar aku tidak bertemu dengannya.

.

Pulang kantor pun begitu. Ketika aku pulang lebih awal, aku akan menaiki kereta ekspress yang lebih cepat, walau ongkosnya sedikit lebih mahal dibandingkan dengan kereta biasa. Ketika aku pulang lebih lambat, aku akan kelayapan dulu dan baru akan tiba di apartemenku setidaknya saat jam 12 malam.

.

Aku hanya ingin memberi jarak diantara kami. Di kantor kami memang atasan-bawahan. Di luar kantor lain lagi. Aku tak mau dia menginvasi kehidupanku di luar jam kantor.

.

Dalam dua minggu ini pula aku tahu kalau Kris memang dekat dengan Tao, orang marketing itu. Setiap jam makan siang, Tao pasti datang menjemput Kris. Tao pun dengan santainya memeluk, berpegangan tangan, dan melakukan aneka skinship yang lain kepada Kris. Lagi-lagi aku melihat dia tak menolak. Dia menerimanya dengan senang hati.

.

Setiap pulang kantor pun begitu. Mereka pasti berduaan di pojok ruangan di dekat pintu keluar. Itu membuat ada alasan bagiku untuk pulang lebih cepat atau sengaja lembur meski aku sudah capek setengah mati.

.

Aku pun harus meyakinkan hatiku bahwa mereka memang ada hubungan khusus. Hubungan mereka lebih dari sekadar teman biasa.

.

Itu sebenarnya membuat hatiku menjadi semakin sakit. Kalau Kris memang sedang bersama Tao, kenapa dia bisa tega mencium dan mencumbuku? Kenapa dia harus membuatku seolah menjadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan mereka? Kenapa dia harus membuatku terlihat seperti benalu dalam hubungan mereka? Apakah aku serendah itu?

.

Tak jarang aku sampai stress sendiri kalau ingat bagaimana Kris memperlakukanku seperti itu. Aku ini laki-laki yang baik, terhormat, dan punya malu. Tak pernah terlintas di benakku sekalipun untuk menjadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan orang lain. Tidak pernah. Mau ditaruh dimana wajahku kalau orang lain sampai menganggapku sebagai perusak hubungan orang lain? Dua belas tahun ini pun aku telah menolak entah berapa ajakan orang yang mencoba pedekate denganku.

.

Aku mungkin memang pernah menyakiti hatinya dengan keputusanku yang mendadak waktu itu. Mungkin memang salahku tiba-tiba menghilang dari kehidupannya. Tapi itu tak akan terjadi kalau dia tak memprovokasiku dengan tawanya itu. Aku hanya butuh konfirmasi apakah dia memang mencintaiku sama seperti aku dulu mencintainya.

.

Hal itu akhirnya mau tak mau membuatku menyimpulkan bahwa memang sedari awal Kris hanya ingin bermain-main denganku. Kalau dulu ia memang mencintaiku, ia hanya perlu menjawab 'iya' atau sekalian 'tidak' sewaktu aku bertanya kepadanya.

.

Sekarang pun pasti masih seperti itu. Ketika ia tahu aku menjadi bawahannya, ia pasti akan mempermainkanku lagi. Sama seperti waktu itu. Ya, dia pasti hanya ingin bermain-main denganku. Lagipula dia sudah bersama dengan orang lain. Aku ini hanya mainannya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Saat ini aku harus bertemu dengan salah satu penulis yang novelnya aku sunting. Aku kemudian menyiapkan segala keperluanku dan bersiap-siap pergi.

.

"Hyung mau kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo.

.

"Aku ada meeting dengan penulis di luar kantor. Aku pergi dulu ya!" pamitku kepada rekan-rekan kerjaku.

.

Aku kemudian bergegas menuju lift yang kebetulan saat itu terbuka.

.

Aku baru akan menekan tombol lantai 1 ketika sebuah tangan menyetop pintu yang akan tertutup.

.

Kris Wu.

.

Tidak boleh. Aku tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengannya.

.

"Ah, ada dokumen yang ketinggalan." Aku kemudian segera berlari menuju ke ruang kerja editor tepat di saat pintu akan menutup.

.

Aku bisa mendengarnya meneriakkan namaku.

.

Ini lebih baik.

.

Ya, lebih baik begini.

.

Teman kerjaku pun bingung melihat kemunculanku di balik pintu.

.

"Loh! Bukannya Hyung tadi pamit mau ada meeting dengan penulis di luar?" tanya Sehun.

.

"Ah, sepertinya aku ketinggalan sesuatu." ujarku berbohong sambil berpura-pura membongkar isi laciku.

.

Aku kemudian mencari-cari apa yang kira-kira bisa ku gunakan sebagai alasan. Aku hanya menemukan tumpukan kertas, polpen, dan 1 pack tissue kecil. Aku kemudian menyambar polpen dan tissue itu.

.

"Ah, ini dia." Aku lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tasku.

.

Lay, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, dan Sehun menatapku heran.

.

"Sudah ya. Aku berangkat dulu." pamitku untuk yang kedua kalinya.

.

"Hati-hati ya Hyung." balas Sehun.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hari itu pun berlalu seperti biasanya. Hanya satu hal yang agak berbeda. Kali ini kami bisa pulang bersama-sama.

.

Pekerjaan kami untuk minggu ini sudah beres. Tidak ada lembur. Hasil suntingan kami pun semua sudah masuk ke bagian printing. Kami hanya tinggal menunggu draft-draft yang masuk dari redaksi minggu depan. Kami pun akan makan malam bersama di restoran yang terletak di samping kantor. Ini untuk pertama kalinya aku makan malam dengan rekan-rekan tim editorku.

.

Saat itu aku, Lay, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, dan Sehun sudah berada di dalam lift. Pintu baru saja akan tertutup saat orang itu ikut bergabung bersama kami.

.

"Kris Hyung! Hyung pulang juga?" tanya Sehun.

.

"Ne. Kalian pulang bareng?" tanya Kris.

.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

"Kris Hyung mau ikut makan malam bersama kami? Kami mau ke restoran sebelah." ajak Chanyeol.

.

Dia kemudian berpikir sejenak.

.

"Baiklah."

.

"Yay! Hyung traktir kami soju ya!" Kyungsoo nampak begitu antusias.

.

"Gurae." balas Kris santai.

.

Aku hanya bisa merapatkan tubuhku ke Lay. Aku melingkarkan tanganku di lengan kirinya. Lay awalnya agak kaget. Tapi untunglah ia tak menolak. Ia bahkan menggenggam tanganku tak kalah eratnya.

.

Aku harus mempersiapkan diriku. Kondisi seperti ini tidak mungkin bisa aku hindari terus. Aku pun tak mau merusak momen kebersamaan tim editor.

.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan menghembuskan nafas pelan-pelan.

.

Bertahanlah Suho. Kau hanya perlu menempel ke Lay atau Kyungsoo atau Sehun. Chanyeol nampaknya bakal nempel ke Kris soalnya.

.

Tanpa Suho sadari, Kris menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sepertinya tidak suka. Kris tidak suka melihat Suho terlalu dekat dengan Lay. Kris tidak suka melihat tangan Suho yang melingkar di lengan Lay. Kris tidak suka melihat tangan Lay yang menggenggam erat tangan Suho. Kris benar-benar tidak suka.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Malam itu kami makan malam dengan lahap. Kami makan seperti orang yang seminggu tidak makan. Chanyeol dan Sehun bahkan sampai harus menambah pesanan kami 3 kali lebih banyak.

.

Aku sendiri tidak bisa banyak bicara karena aku merasa diperhatikan terus oleh Kris. Rasanya aku malas memulai pembicaraan. Aku hanya mendengarkan rekan-rekanku berbicara.

.

"Huaaah! Rasanya ringan sekali setelah lembur dua minggu berturut-turut." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil menenggak sekaleng soju.

.

Kami pun nampak sedikit santai. Aku duduk di antara Kyungsoo dan Lay, Kris sendiri duduk paling pojok sambil menyesap kaleng sojunya pelan-pelan.

.

"Hyung tidak minum?" tanya Sehun kepadaku.

.

"Aku tidak terlalu suka minum Sehunie. Kau mau?" tanyaku sambil menawarkan kaleng soju yang menjadi jatahku.

.

"Jeongmal?" tanya Sehun tidak percaya.

.

"Ya! Anak kecil tidak boleh minum banyak-banyak!" Chanyeol kemudian merampas kaleng sojuku sebelum diambil Sehun.

.

"Hyuuungg! Aku bukan anak-anak lagi!" protes Sehun sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

.

"Cuma anak-anak yang bertingkah seperti ini Baby." ujar Lay sambil mencubit pipi Sehun.

.

"Aaah! Hyung jangan ikut-ikutan mereka dong!" protes Sehun lagi kepada Lay.

.

Kami pun tertawa melihat kelakuan Sehun.

.

"Eh, kalian tahu tidak? Gosipnya si Minseok, editor bagian non-fiksi itu loh, katanya lagi dekat dengan seorang direksi kita." Kyungsoo pun memulai pembicaraan lain.

.

"Jinjja?" tanya Chanyeol.

.

"Kau kemana saja? Itu sudah jadi rahasia umum di kantor loh." balas Lay.

.

"Padahal dia minggu lalu terlihat jalan bersama dengan rekan editornya." sambung Kyungsoo.

.

"Ya gak heran juga sih. Dengan wajah imut seperti itu, dia pasti bisa dengan mudah menggaet orang yang dia suka." ujar Lay menanggapi.

.

"Playboy!" teriak Sehun.

.

"Iya. Eh ngomong-ngomong tentang playboy, aku jadi ingat kapan hari Kris Hyung kan juga sempat digosipkan playboy." ujar Kyungsoo.

.

Kris hanya terkekeh pelan.

.

"Itu kan gosip." balasnya sambil menyesap sojunya lagi.

.

"Eiii~~~" potong Sehun. "Siapa coba yang tidak terpesona dengan Hyung? Tiap acara tahunan saja Hyung pasti selalu dikelilingi banyak orang yang bersedia memberi segalanya untuk Hyung."

.

"Betul itu! Tidak ada asap kalau tidak ada api kan?" sambung Chanyeol.

.

"Kris Hyung playboy! Hahaha..." tawa Kyungsoo sambil meneguk sojunya.

.

Aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku. Dia memang sudah dari dulu populer. Sekarang pun pasti begitu. Wajar kalau banyak orang yang dekat dengannya.

.

"Begini-begini aku ini orangnya setia loh." celetuknya santai. Aku bisa merasakan dia menatapku. "Iya kan Suho?"

.

"Mana ku tahu." Aku lalu menenggak soda yang ku pegang sejak tadi.

.

Keempat rekan kerjaku tertawa lepas. Mungkin mereka sudah dibawah pengaruh alkohol.

.

"Bohong!" rancau Kyungsoo. "Kapan hari aku lihat loh, Hyung. Paling tidak ada 3 penulis yang sedang mati-matian mendekati Hyung. Belum yang di kantor." sambungnya lagi.

.

Aku pun langsung ingat dengan Tao, orang marketing yang kapan hari datang ke apartemen Kris.

.

"Haha. Terserah kalian saja. Yang jelas itu hanya gosip." ujar Kris menutup pembicaraan.

.

Malam itu kami bersenang-senang. Tidak juga sih sebetulnya. Aku mencoba ikut bersenang-senang dengan mereka. Mood yang seperti ini tidak boleh rusak hanya karena masalahku dengan Kris kan?

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kami pun berpisah di stasiun kereta. Untungnya kami semua masih bisa mengejar kereta terakhir.

.

Sial bagiku karena itu berarti aku tak bisa kemana-mana. Hanya aku dan Kris yang keretanya searah.

.

Aku sebetulnya mau duduk di bangku paling ujung kompartemen ini. Tapi Kris lebih dulu menyambar tanganku. Ia menggenggamnya begitu erat dan membawaku duduk di dekat pintu.

.

Aku tak bisa menolak. Ini terlalu riskan karena kami ada di ruang publik.

.

Wajahnya sedikit kemerahan. Mungkin akibat pengaruh alkohol yang diminumnya tadi.

.

Ia pun kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku dan nampak tertidur.

.

Jantungku berdegup kencang.

.

Bagaimana kalau aku ternyata masih mencintai orang ini?

.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan-pelan.

.

Tidak boleh Suho. Kau tak boleh jatuh ke lubang yang sama dua kali. Mana mungkin kau bisa jatuh cinta pada orang yang sama dua kali?

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Setibanya kami di stasiun dekat apartemen kami, kami langsung pulang. Lebih tepat kalau aku bilang Kris menyeretku.

.

Aku masih mengumpulkan keberanianku untuk melawan. Kris mungkin masih dibawah pengaruh alkohol. Siapa yang tahu apa yang ia bisa lakukan kalau aku menolak? Lagipula ini masih di tempat umum. Terlalu riskan untuk ditonton banyak orang yang lalu lalang.

.

Tangan Kris begitu erat menggenggam tanganku. Untungnya ia berjalan tak begitu cepat. Ia seperti menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan langkah kakiku.

.

Jalan dari stasiun menuju ke apartemen yang sebetulnya bisa ditempuh dengn berjalan kaki sekitar 20 menit terasa lama sekali. Waktu seolah berjalan lebih lambat.

.

Kami pun akhirnya tiba di apartemen kami. Kris lalu menyeretku ke dalam lift. Tidak ada orang. Bagus. Bersiaplah menghadapi segala kemungkinan yang terjadi Suho-yah.

.

Sesampainya kami di lantai 9, Kris tidak juga melepaskan tangannya.

.

"Kris, lepas!" protesku.

.

Ia hanya diam. Ia lalu menarikku menuju apartemennya.

.

Jantungku kemudian berdegup kencang. Aku masih ingat betul kejadian dua minggu lalu itu.

.

Kris kemudian mengunci pintu dan menarikku masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

.

Ia lalu mendorongku di dinding ruang tamu.

.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?" tanya Kris langsung.

.

Aku tak berani menatap matanya.

.

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja." ujarku berbohong.

.

"Jangan bohong!" teriaknya.

.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku.

.

Tapi Kris lebih dulu mencengkram daguku dan menerkam bibirku.

.

Aku terperanjat.

.

Kenapa jadi begini?

.

Aku tak kuat menahan badannya yang besar saat ia membawaku semakin erat dalam pelukannya.

.

Badannya begitu panas.

.

Setiap sentuhannya di kulitku pun terasa terbakar.

.

Aku semakin tak bisa melawan saat tangannya dengan kuat menarik tangan kiriku agar menyentuh gundukan besar di balik celananya.

.

Ini gawat. Ia sudah terlalu tegang.

.

Aku harus menghentikan ini sebelum semuanya menjadi terlalu jauh.

.

Segera ku kumpulkan tenagaku untuk bisa lepas dari pelukannya. Aku menampar pipi kanannya sekuat yang aku bisa.

.

"BERHENTI WU YIFAN!"

.

Kris pun sepertinya sudah sedikit tersadar.

.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan?" air mataku pun akhirnya sudah tidak bisa ku tahan.

.

"Aku bukan orang yang serendah itu, kau tahu!" teriakku.

.

Ia nampak terdiam.

.

"Kalau kau ingin balas dendam tidak begini caranya. Apa kau tak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan kekasihmu itu kalau dia sampai tahu ternyata kau begini? Kau membuatku lebih rendah dari seorang pelacur, kau tahu!" teriakku lagi sambil terisak.

.

"Ha? Kekasih? Siapa yang punya kekasih?" ucapnya heran.

.

Aku jadi semakin kesal.

.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Setiap jam makan siang dan jam pulang kantor kalian selalu bersama. Kau pikir aku buta sampai tidak menyadari hubungan kalian?" balasku.

.

Dia pun nampak semakin bingung.

.

"Siapa yang kau maksud?" tanyanya lagi.

.

"Tak usah berpura-pura Wu Yifan. Kau tak bisa membodohiku." Jawabku.

.

Air mataku pun semakin banyak. Bahuku bergetar begitu hebat.

.

"Kau tak perlu sejauh itu kalau kau mau balas dendam padaku." ujarku lagi.

.

"Selamat! Kau berhasil membuatku sakit hati untuk yang kedua kalinya dalam hidupku." Kali ini aku memberanikan diri untuk melihat matanya langsung.

.

"Permisi."

.

Aku kemudian menyambar tasku yang terjatuh dan berlari menuju apartemenku.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kris lalu merutuki dirinya. Lagi-lagi ia tak mampu mengendalikan dirinya di depan Suho.

.

Kris tahu tujuan awalnya bukan seperti ini.

.

Awalnya ia memang ingin membalas dendam pada orang yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari kehidupannya saat ia sudah menyerahkan segalanya pada orang itu.

.

Itu niat awalnya.

.

Tapi entah mengapa hatinya tidak bisa bohong.

.

Melihat sisi baru seorang Joonmyeon yang kini bernama Suho benar-benar membuat hatinya seolah terbang melayang.

.

Niat awalnya menggoda Suho dua minggu lalu setelah mendiskusikan draft novel baru di apartemennya pun justru menjadi boomerang bagi Kris.

.

Ia jadi tahu seberapa rindunya ia akan sentuhan tubuh Suho. Ia jadi tahu apa yang hilang selama ini dalam hidupnya. Api asmara itu benar-benar membakar tubuhnya ketika ia bersentuhan dengan Suho. Sensasi itulah yang ia rasakan hilang selama dua belas tahun belakangan ini.

.

Kris tahu selama dua minggu ini Suho menghindar darinya. Ia tak pernah menemui sosok Suho saat di kereta. Ia pun tak pernah melihatnya saat perjalanan pulang. Suho selalu pulang lebih awal. Kalaupun dia tidak pulang lebih awal, ia selalu lembur.

.

Di kantor pun begitu, Suho selalu menghindar kalau ada Kris dekat dengannya. Kejadian di Lift tadi siang pun menjadi bukti yang cukup kuat.

.

Entah bagaimana itu membuat hati Kris benar-benar sakit.

.

Parahnya lagi saat tadi ia melihat Suho melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Lay. Kris benar-benar tidak suka melihat pemandangan itu. Seharusnya lengan yang Suho peluk itu adalah lengannya.

.

Melihat mata Suho yang barusan dibanjiri air mata juga membuat hati Kris perih seperti tersayat.

.

Kris tahu ia melakukan kesalahan. Kesalahan itu sangat fatal sampai Kris tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

.

Melihat Suho menangis dan berlari keluar dari apartemennya pun menambah sesak dada Kris.

.

Kris pelan-pelan mengusap wajahnya.

.

Kris berpikir kenapa ia bisa merasa sesakit ini ketika melihat Suho menjauh darinya, berdekatan dengan orang lain, dan bahkan melihat Suho menangis karena dirinya. Apakah Kris ingin selalu dekat dengan Suho? Apakah Kris cemburu saat Suho dekat dengan orang lain? Apakah Kris ingin menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Suho?

.

Kris pun akhirnya tersadar.

.

Ini tidak salah lagi.

.

Ia sudah jatuh cinta lagi kepada Suho. Baru pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia mengalami yang namanya jatuh cinta untuk kedua kalinya pada orang yang sama.

.

Tapi Kris tidak habis pikir siapa yang Suho maksud sebagai kekasihnya.

.

Ia pun mencoba mengingat-ingat. Setiap jam makan siang dan jam pulang kerja? Tao? Apakah yang Suho maksud sebagai kekasihnya adalah Tao yang merupakan adik sepupunya?

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Keesokan harinya Suho merasa tidak enak badan. Ia pun mengecek suhu tubuhnya dan mendapati angka 39 derajat Celsius di termometernya.

.

Ia pun segera menelpon Kyuhyun sebagai manajer HR untuk melaporkan ketidakhadirannya. Untung saja waktu itu mereka sudah bertukar nomor telpon saat mereka makan malam bersama di hari mereka pertama kali bertemu.

.

"Hyung." ujar Suho dengan suara parau.

.

"Wae Joonmyeonie?" tanya Kyuhyun dari seberang telepon.

.

"Aku demam. Aku minta ijin tidak masuk kerja hari ini." balasku.

.

Kyuhyun pun terdengar panik.

.

"Kau sudah ke dokter? Kenapa bisa sakit? Apa Yifan membuatmu bekerja terlalu keras?"

.

Aku pun terdiam saat Kyuhyun Hyung menyebut nama asli Kris.

.

"Aniya. Pekerjaan kami sudah masuk di bagian printing. Hari ini kami Cuma akan mengarsipkan dokumen-dokumen yang sudah kami sunting." balasku pelan.

.

"Kau sudah minum obat?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

.

"Sudah Hyung. Aku hanya butuh istirahat. Aku pasti akan masuk kerja hari Senin nanti." balasku.

.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kau istirahatlah dulu. Nanti akan ku usahakan untuk menjengukmu. Okey?" sahut Kyuhyun.

.

"Ne, Hyung. Kamsahamnida."

.

Aku lalu mennyelesaikan teleponku.

.

Rasanya badanku melayang-layang.

.

Aku kemudian teringat rekan-rekan kerjaku. Mereka perlu ku beri tahu. Aku akhirnya mengetik sms untuk memberi tahu mereka kalau aku sedang sakit. Suaraku rasanya serak sekali. Tenggorokanku pun rasanya perih.

.

Aku pun mengirimkan sms itu kepada Lay, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, dan Sehun.

.

Baru saja aku merapatkan selimutku saat Kyungsoo menelponku.

.

"Hyung kok bisa sakit?" tanyanya khawatir.

.

"Aku tak tahu Kyungsoo-yah." ujarku dengan suara parau.

.

"Ya sudah, Hyung istirahat saja dulu. Oh iya, kalau Hyung masih kuat sebaiknya Hyung matikan handphone Hyung saja setelah ini. Anak-anak pasti akan menelpon Hyung. Kalau aku dengar suara Hyung, rasanya Hyung sebaiknya tidak berbicara dulu untuk sementara waktu. Okey? Nanti akan ku beritahu teman-teman kalau Hyung tidak bisa menjawab telepon." sahut Kyungsoo.

.

"Ne." balasku.

.

"Aigooo~ Hyung sebaiknya istirahat. Jangan lupa matikan handphone Hyung. Okey?"

.

Kami pun mengakhiri percakapan kami.

.

Aku pikir Kyungsoo ada benarnya juga. Aku lalu mematikan handphoneku dan mencabut kabel telepon apartemenku.

.

Yang aku butuhkan saat ini hanya tidur yang lama.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Aku terbangun saat hari sudah malam. Itupun karena aku merasa haus sekali. Aku kemudian melihat jam. Sudah jam 9 malam. Aku tertidur nyaris dua belas jam. Pantas saja aku haus sekali.

.

Aku meraba keningku dan merasa sudah tidak terlalu panas. Aku lalu mengecek suhu tubuhku dan menemukan angka 37 derajat Celsius.

.

Syukurlah sudah agak mendingan.

.

Aku kemudian menuju dapur dan mengambil sebuah gelas. Aku kemudian langsung menenggak dua gelas air putih.

.

Rasanya segar sekali.

.

Aku lalu mengganti piyamaku karena piyama yang ku pakai agak basah karena keringatku.

.

Aku kemudian mengambil dua buah cup jelly yang ada di kulkas dan memakannya. Walaupun tak begitu lapar, aku belum mengisi perutku hari ini sejak tadi pagi. Aku hanya melahap sepotong roti tawar sebelum meminum obat.

.

Aku baru memakan 1 buah cup jelly sewaktu aku mendengar bel pintu apartemenku berdering. Aku kemudian meletakkan jelly-ku dan menenggak segelas air putih lagi sebelum membuka pintu.

.

Mungkin itu Kyuhyun Hyung karena tadi pagi ia bilang akan menjengukku. Ia pasti tidak bisa menghubungiku karena aku mematikan handphoneku dan mencopot kabel telepon apartemenku.

.

Aku kemudian membuka pintu dan menyadari siapa tamuku yang sebenarnya.

.

Kris Wu.

.

Aku baru saja akan membanting pintuku tapi dia berhasil menahannya. Ia kemudian menarikku ke dalam pelukannya.

.

"Mianhaeyo." Badan Kris terasa bergetar.

.

Aku tak bisa melawan. Badanku masih terlalu lemah.

.

"Maafkan aku Joonmyeonie." bisiknya lagi,

.

Aku tercekat saat Kris memanggil nama asliku.

.

"Maafkan aku My Love." Ia lalu mendekapku dengan erat sampai aku kesulitan bernafas. Ia barusan memanggilku dengan sebutan 'My Love'?

.

"Ku akui aku memang berniat membalas dendam. Tapi itu hanya membuatku paham betapa aku merindukanmu, Cintaku."

.

Aku hanya bisa membiarkannya. Badanku masih terlalu lemah untuk melepaskan pelukan Kris.

.

"Dua belas tahun Joonmyeonie. Dua belas tahun. Kau tak pernah hilang sedikit pun dari ingatanku."

.

Aku pun terdiam.

.

"Aku tahu ada yang salah pada diriku sewaktu kau menghindariku dua minggu ini. Aku tahu ada yang salah pada diriku sewaktu aku melihatmu menggandeng lengan Lay sewaktu kita di lift bersama yang lain kemarin. Aku tahu ada yang salah dengan diriku saat aku melihat air mata yang menetes di pipimu kemarin malam."

.

Lagi-lagi aku tak bisa berkata-kata. Yang jelas suara Kris terdengar bergetar.

.

"Aku tahu aku terlihat bodoh kalau aku mengatakan ini. Tapi kau berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta untuk yang kedua kalinya Kim Joonmyeon. Aku mencintaimu."

.

Mataku terbelalak seketika.

.

"Aku tak peduli dianggap sebagai seorang idiot selama itu menyangkut tentangmu Joonmyeonie. Aku tak perduli. Asal bisa denganmu, aku akan menjadi laki-laki yang paling bahagia di atas muka bumi ini."

.

Tanpa ku sadari mataku pun sudah berkaca-kaca mendengar pengakuan Kris.

.

"Aku tahu kau butuh waktu. Tapi akan ku pastikan satu hal. Aku tak akan pernah menyerah sebelum berhasil membuatmu menjadi milikku sepenuhnya. Akan ku buat kau jatuh cinta lagi kepadaku." Kris kemudian mengecup keningku.

.

Kali ini sensasinya beda.

.

Kecupannya membuat tubuhku menjadi tenang. Aku seolah dilindungi oleh sebuah pilar yang kokoh.

.

"Kau pasti belum makan. Ayo ke apartemenku. Aku akan membuatkanmu sesuatu." Ia lalu menggendongku ala bridal style.

.

Aku tidak sempat protes. Badanku yang lemas mendadak menjadi semakin lemas ketika mendengar pengakuan Kris.

.

Hari ini aku memang sakit. Tapi sepertinya sakit itu membawa sesuatu. Aku belum memastikan apakah itu sebuah berkat atau malah sebuah musibah.

.

Walau aku bisa melihat kesungguhan hati Kris, aku belum bisa mempercayainya sepenuhnya. Aku tidak mau sakit hati untuk kedua kalinya. Ya, aku sebaiknya tidak terlalu berharap banyak.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Akhirnya bisa update. Sebenarnya kemarin sudah mau saya update tapi laptop tiba-tiba eror. #sigh

.

Sebelumnya saya minta maaf ke pembaca ATT. Saya belum sempat update. Saya sementara sudah menulis sampai di chapter terakhir, cuma masih belum sempat saya sunting dan review ulang. Mudah-mudahan dalam minggu ini saya ada waktu lebih untuk menyunting dan me-review chapter tersebut sebelum saya update.

.

Berita lainnya, saya sedang dalam tahap menulis spin off pertama seri "Cintaku Nomor 1!" yang fokusnya ke salah satu anggota tim editor Blue Diamond! Kalau pembaca mau tahu siapa, di chapter sebelumnya saya sudah sempat kelepasan menyebut secara eksplisit loh. Meski begitu, spin off ini kemungkinan akan jarang-jarang saya update karena fokus utama saya tetap ke duo leader kita ini.

.

Akhir kata, saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada para pembaca, para pemberi review, pembaca yang sudah membuat tulisan ini menjadi salah satu tulisan favorit mereka, dan yang sudah mengikuti tulisan saya ini.

.

Selamat menikmati dan tetap tunggu tulisan-tulisan saya yang berikutnya!

.

\(^o^)/


	7. New Start?

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu aku tak ubahnya seperti seorang raja.

.

Setelah Kris menggendongku ke apartemennya, ia meletakkanku di tempat tidurnya yang luar biasa empuknya. Aku diselimutinya dan ia memberiku bantal yang nyaman.

.

Ia lalu membawakanku semangkuk bubur yang masih mengepul dan segelas air putih. Ia menyuapiku dengan telaten. Ia mengelap setiap sudut bibirku yang agak belepotan sehabis ia menyuapiku satu sendok bubur.

.

Tak sampai disitu saja. Aku kemudian disuruhnya tidur. Ia lalu mengompres dahiku dengan lembut.

.

Aku tahu ini jelas bukan Kris atau Wu Yifan yang aku kenal sebelumnya. Ia benar-benar berubah total.

.

Ia kemudian meninggalkanku sejenak untuk membersihkan dapur sekaligus mengerjakan kegiatannya yang lain.

.

Biar bagaimana jengkelnya atau bencinya aku pada dia, aku jadi merasa tidak enak dengan apa yang ia lakukan padaku.

.

Tapi ada hal lain yang mengganjal hatiku.

.

Bagaimana aku bisa menampakkan diriku pada kekasih Kris kalau Kris selingkuh denganku?

.

"Kau belum tidur?" Kris kemudian mengejutkanku.

.

Ia nampak baru habis mandi. Ia hanya mengenakan celana pendek dan bertelanjang dada.

.

Aku kemudian menggelengkan kepalaku sambil melihat ke arah lain. Aku tak boleh tergoda. Aku tak mau jadi selingkuhan.

.

Ia kemudian meletakkan handuknya di kursi dan berbaring tepat di sampingku.

.

Mati aku.

.

Aku bisa mendengar detak jantungnya dengan jelas. Aku pun bisa merasakan sentuhan kulitnya di badanku.

.

Bagaimana ini?

.

Ia kemudian membawaku ke pelukannya lalu merapatkan selimut.

.

Aku merasa suhu tubuhku naik.

.

Kris mungkin menyadari ekspresiku. "Sudah, tidur yang tenang. Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa." Bisiknya.

.

Ia lalu mengelus-elus kepalaku pelan. Aku pun teringat. Ini kebiasaan yang dulu kami lakukan kalau kami tidur bersama.

.

Oke, sebelum pikiran kalian menjadi liar, yang aku maksud tidur bersama itu ya tidur dalam satu kasur seperti yang kami lakukan saat ini. Tidak lebih.

.

"Kau bisa tertular demamku." Ujarku dengan suara parau.

.

Ia lalu mengecup keningku. "Kalau itu membuatmu sembuh, aku tak apa-apa."

.

Pipiku pun semakin merona.

.

Bagaimana bisa aku tidur kalau saat ini ada orang yang memelukku dengan erat? Sebagai tambahan lagi, orang itu bertelanjang dada dan hanya memakai celana pendek!

.

Mataku tetap terbuka lebar selama satu jam berikutnya. Kris sepertinya tahu.

.

Ia lalu berbisik di telingaku.

.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?"

.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku pelan.

.

"Kau harus tidur Sayang." bisiknya lagi.

.

Aku kemudian mencoba memejamkan mataku tapi tak bisa.

.

"Kenapa kau terlalu tegang? Kau mau ku buat rileks?" bisiknya lagi.

.

DEG!

.

Aku pun sudah membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

.

Dua belas tahun lalu pun begitu. Ia selalu berhasil membuatku tertidur pulas setelah kami... berhubungan... itu...

.

Tidak boleh!

.

Ini tidak boleh terjadi!

.

"Sssttttt~ Tidak usah tegang begitu Sayang. Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan itu kecuali kalau kau mengijinkanku." bisiknya lagi seolah tahu apa yang ku pikirkan.

.

Ia kemudian bangun dan mengganti kompresku. Ia lalu memijat kedua tangan dan kakiku pelan-pelan. Ia sepertinya mencari titik akupunktur di badanku. Itu membuat tubuhku benar-benar rileks dan mengantuk. Tanpa sadar aku pun jatuh tertidur dengan begitu pulas.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Keesokannya aku bangun lebih dulu. Entah mengapa hatiku terasa begitu rileks saat aku melihatnya tertidur dengan begitu pulas.

.

Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas dadanya bergerak naik turun dengan ritme yang pelan menandakan bahwa ia masih dalam keadaan tertidur nyenyak.

.

Wajahnya pun terlihat begitu damai. Wajahnya jelas berubah banyak selama dua belas tahun ini. Guratan di wajahnya begitu tegas. Wajah yang dulu begitu dingin sekarang sudah menjadi sedikit lebih hangat. Tak heran aku bisa pangling dan tak mengenalnya saat aku pertama kali berjumpa dengannya.

.

Dengkuran halusnya itu pun seolah mengingatkanku sewaktu kami masih bersama dulu. Sesaat aku kemudian tersadar bahwa ini mungkin hanya sementara. Aku ini kan hanya dijadikan selingkuhan. Aku tak mungkin bisa memilikinya.

.

Saat itu tanpa ku sadari air mataku mengalir pelan.

.

Saat itu pula Kris terbangun karena merasa ada tetesan air yang mengalir di lengannya.

.

"Ada apa Sayang?" ujarnya dengan suara parau khas orang baru bangun tidur.

.

Aku tak mau menjawab.

.

Melihatku yang seperti itu, ia lalu mendekapku dengan erat.

.

"Sssstttt~ Uljima..." bisiknya.

.

Aku tahu aku tak seharusnya begini. Air mataku mengalir tanpa bisa ku kendalikan.

.

"Kau kenapa Sayang? Jawab aku." Bisiknya lagi sambil mengecup keningku.

.

Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa diam dan membiarkan air mataku itu jatuh dengan sendirinya.

.

Ia lalu mengusap air mataku pelan-pelan.

.

"Uljima~ Uljima~" bisiknya lagi sambil meletakkan kepalaku di dadanya.

.

Hangat.

.

Degup jantung Kris terasa begitu cepat.

.

Aku bingung dengan perasaanku.

.

Seharusnya aku berterima kasih karena dia sudah mau merawatku.

.

Seharusnya aku bisa mengendalikan air mataku.

.

Seharusnya aku tak perlu menangis hanya karena aku menyadari bahwa ia mungkin sedang mencoba selingkuh denganku.

.

Seharusnya...

.

Kris kemudian membungkamku dengan ciuman yang hangat.

.

Bibirku bisa merasakan sentuhan bibirnya yang hangat menempel begitu erat.

.

Seketika itu pula air mata ku berhenti mengalir.

.

Ia kemudian menghentikan ciumannya lalu menatapku lekat-lekat.

.

"Uljima~ Kau tak tahu seberapa sakitnya aku melihat air matamu itu mengalir." bisiknya pelan.

.

Aku pun terdiam.

.

"Kau lapar?" bisiknya lagi.

.

Aku kemudian menyadari perutku berbunyi.

.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membuatkanmu sesuatu." Ia lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur.

.

"Kau masih lemas? Apa perlu ku mandikan?" tanyanya.

.

Aku pun tercekat.

.

"Tidak usah! Aku bisa sendiri." Balasku dengan suara serak. Rupanya tenggorokanku masih belum pulih.

.

"Gunakan kamar mandiku. Kau bisa memakai bajuku. Ambil saja di dalam lemari." ujarnya lagi.

.

Aku pun tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

.

"Baiklah, Aku akan membawakanmu baju ganti dari apartemenmu. Nah, sekarang mandilah dulu." Ia lalu memakai celana training dan jaketnya lalu keluar menuju apartemenku.

.

Aku pun mencoba bangun tapi ternyata kepalaku agak pusing.

.

Tak lama Kris kembali membawa beberapa buah baju ganti sambil membawakanku segelas air putih. Ia mendapatiku yang sedang memijat keningku dalam posisi duduk di tempat tidur.

.

"Kepalamu masih pusing? Sudah, jangan bangun dulu. Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untuk membasuh wajahmu." ujarnya lalu membaringkanku lagi di tempat tidurnya.

.

Ia kemudian membawa sebaskom air hangat dan selembar handuk kecil.

.

"Sini aku bantu."

.

Ia lalu membasuh wajahku pelan-pelan. Ia lalu mengelapnya dengan handuk hati-hati.

.

"Kau bisa mengganti pakaianmu sendiri?" tanyanya lagi.

.

Aku harus melakukannya sendiri!

.

Aku lalu menganggukkan kepalaku.

.

"Ya sudah. Ganti pakaianmu lalu berbaringlah lagi. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan."

.

Ia lalu keluar sambil membawa baskom bekasku membasuh wajahku.

.

Aku kemudian mengganti pakaianku dengan pakaian yang diambilkan Kris. Aku kemudian menegak habis air putih yang Kris bawakan tadi.

.

Aku kemudian kembali membaringkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidur Kris. Aroma tempat tidur ini mengingatkanku akan aroma lelaki yang dua belas tahun lalu menghias hari-hariku.

.

Wangi itu masih sama.

.

Aku kemudian menghirup wangi ini sebanyak yang aku bisa. Aku tak tahu kapan aku bisa merasakan wangi ini lagi setelah aku sembuh.

.

Dadaku pun terasa sesak. Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali? Kenapa perasaan ini seperti tersayat? Kenapa?

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Seharian itu pula aku lagi-lagi tak ubahnya seorang raja.

.

Aku hanya bisa teronggok seperti batu di atas tempat tidur Kris.

.

Kris kemudian datang dengan membawa semangkuk bubur panas. Dia lalu menyuapiku pelan-pelan sampai aku menghabiskannya.

.

"Kau benar-benar tak butuh dokter?"

.

Aku pun menganggukkan kepalaku.

.

Aku tak suka bau rumah sakit. Itu sebabnya aku nyaris tak pernah ke dokter kecuali jika kondisiku benar-benar drop.

.

"Ya sudah, ini aku ada obat untuk mengurangi demam dan menghilangkan sakit kepala. Rasanya badanmu masih agak sedikit hangat. Kalau nanti malam demammu tidak turun, kita harus ke dokter."

.

Ia kemudian menyodorkan dua butir pil dan segelas air putih.

.

Aku kemudian menenggak pil itu pelan-pelan.

.

Ia kemudian membaringkan aku lagi di tempat tidurnya setelah itu.

.

"Panggil aku kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu. Aku akan membersihkan apartemenku dulu. Okey?"

.

Ia kemudian mengecup keningku.

.

"Istirahatlah dulu." bisiknya pelan di telingaku.

.

Aku pun menganggukkan kepalaku pelan.

.

Kris lalu bergegas keluar kamar dan membersihkan apartemennya.

.

Aku lagi-lagi dibuatnya terdiam.

.

Kenapa Kris jadi sebaik ini? Kenapa?

.

Aku takut aku akan jatuh cinta padanya lagi.

.

Aku takut akan menjadi orang ketiga dalam hubungannya dengan Tao, orang marketing itu.

.

Aku takut kalau ternyata aku hanya menjadi selingkuhan Kris.

.

Aku takut!

.

Kontrol dirimu Suho! Jangan sampai kau jatuh cinta lagi padanya! Kau tak mau dicap sebagai pengganggu dalam hubungan orang lain bukan?

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Aku terbangun saat hari sudah menjelang sore.

.

Lagi-lagi ia ikut tertidur di sampingku. Ia tertidur sambil memeluk pinggangku.

.

Dulu wajah itu selalu membuatku berdebar-debar. Sekarang pun rasanya tak jauh berbeda. Perasaanku betul-betul campur aduk.

.

Aku tak bisa memungkiri bahwa hati kecilku ini masih ingin selalu berada di sampingnya. Mungkin aku masih ada rasa terhadapnya. Bahkan bisa jadi aku jatuh cinta pada sosoknya yang sekarang. Ia memang Wu Yifan yang dulu pernah menghiasi hari-harinya, itu tak akan pernah disangkalnya. Tapi sosok yang di hadapannya ini adalah Kris Wu. Sosok yang lebih dewasa da lebih baik dibandingkan Wu Yifan.

.

Tapi...

.

Sisi lain hatiku mengatakan kalau aku perlu berhati-hati. Aku sudah pernah sakit hati karenanya. Walau sekarang alasan kenapa aku sakit hati mungkin terdengar konyol.

.

Tetap saja aku tak ingin merasakan lagi yang namanya sakit hati. Aku tak ingin jatuh ke titik terendah dalam hidupku lagi. Cukup satu kali saja aku mengalaminya.

.

Aku kemudian membalikkan badanku. Itu membuat Kris terbangun.

.

"Jam berapa sekarang? Panasmu sudah turun?" ia lalu meraba keningku.

.

"Sepertinya demammu sudah turun. Kepalamu masih pusing?" tanyanya lagi.

.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Bisiknya. Ia lalu memelukku dari belakang. Ia kemudian mengecup leherku pelan.

.

Aku bergidik geli.

.

"Tolong Kris. Jangan begini." ucapku pelan dan terbata-bata. Rasanya air mataku mau mengalir lagi karena mengingat bahwa aku akan menjadi orang ketiga dalam kehidupan Kris sekarang.

.

Kris pun nampak menyadari badanku yang sedikit bergetar. Aku berusaha menahan agar air mataku tidak jatuh.

.

"Ssssttttt~ Uljima... Uljima..." bisiknya pelan sambil mengelus rambutku.

.

"Aku jadi ingat. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku bicarakan denganmu." Katanya lagi.

.

Ia lalu membuatku menatap wajahnya.

.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti siapa yang kau maksud kekasihku. Tapi kalau yang kau maksud itu Tao, maka aku harus meluruskannya. Tao itu adik sepupuku." Jelasnya.

.

Aku pun membelalakkan mataku. Tao adalah adik sepupu Kris?

.

"Kau mungkin salah menduga karena kami memang akrab." Sambungnya lagi.

.

Aku pun terdiam.

.

"Tapi aku senang kalau melihatmu seperti itu. Kau cemburu kan melihat kedekatan kami?" godanya.

.

Wajahku kemudian merona.

.

Ia kemudian membenamkan wajahku di dadanya yang bidang.

.

"Aku senang. Itu artinya ada aku di dalam hatimu." Ujarnya.

.

Kami lalu terdiam lama sekali.

.

Aku baru menyadari kebodohanku. Aku menyimpulkan terlalu cepat. Aku bahkan tak pernah terpikir sampai sejauh itu. Aku tak melihat bahwa ada kemungkinan bahwa Tao adalah anggota keluarga Kris.

.

Aku kemudian merasakan ada yang mengganjal di bawah sana.

.

Gawat.

.

Itu berasal dari balik celana Kris!

.

Kris kemudian melepas pelukannya.

.

"Tenanglah. Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak akan menyentuhmu, kecuali kau mengijinkanku. Lagipula kau masih sakit. Aku tak akan tega melakukannya dengan orang yang lagi sakit. Aku sebaiknya harus mandi air dingin untuk mendinginkan kepalaku."

.

Ia lalu bangkit dan bergegas ke kamar mandi. Tak lama aku bisa mendengar tetesan air yang jatuh dari shower dari kamar mandi.

.

Aku mengusap wajahku.

.

Bagaimana ini?

.

Aku bisa saja menyerahkan diriku.

.

Tapi...

.

Aku takut.

.

Jujur aku masih takut.

.

Aku takut kalau ini hanya perasaan sementara.

.

Aku takut kalau ini mungkin hanya sekadar pelampiasan semata.

.

Aku takut kalau ini terjadi hanya karena kami terbawa emosi sesaat.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Malam itu Kris memesan Samgyetang untuk memulihkan kondisi badanku.

.

Pesanan delivery itu datang tepat setelah aku selesai mandi. Kris kemudian menyuruhku segera berpakaian supaya Samgyetang-nya tidak keburu dingin.

.

Lagi-lagi ia menyuapiku dengan telaten.

.

Ia bahkan memberi ginseng yang menjadi bagiannya untukku.

.

Ia bilang akulah yang paling membutuhkan banyak nutrisi sekarang.

.

Setelah selesai makan malam, ia menuntunku ke ruang tengah. Ia membantuku duduk di sofa.

.

"Kau bisa menonton TV dulu. Ini remote-nya. Aku harus mengganti sprei dan selimut dulu." Ia lalu meninggalkanku.

.

Aku bisa mendengar ia sedang membersihkan kamarnya dari suara vacum cleaner. Ia kemudian mengganti sprei dan sarung bantal. Ia lalu meletakkan selimut yang baru di atas tempat tidur.

.

Tak lama setelah itu aku mendengar bunyi suara mesin cuci. Ia nampaknya segera mencuci sprei, sarung bantal, dan selimut yang kemarin kami pakai.

.

Aku sendiri tak tahu harus melakukan apa sendirian di ruang tengah.

.

Aku sudah lama tidak menonton TV. Selama aku pindah ke sini pun, TV di apartemenku tak pernah aku sentuh.

.

Aku kemudian melihat sekelilingku.

.

Rak buku besar berjejeran menutupi dinding ruang tengah. Terdapat beraneka macam buku disana. Ada biografi, ada novel, ada komik, ada majalah, dan berbagai macam buku yang lain.

.

Itu membuatku berpikir bahwa Kris mungkin masih seperti dengan Wu Yifan yang dulu aku kenal.

.

Tanpa ku sadari mataku terasa begitu berat. Aku kemudian menyandarkan kepalaku dan jatuh tertidur.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Setelah menjemur sprei, sarung batal, dan selimut yang baru dicucinya, Kris kemudian menuju ke ruang tengah untuk melihat keadaan Suho.

.

Ia mendapati Suho telah jatuh tertidur begitu pulas.

.

Memandang wajah Suho yang sedang tertidur membuat hati Kris begitu tenang. Kulitnya yang putih seperti pualam begitu menyejukkan hatinya.

.

Kris pun segera menggendong Suho dan membawanya menuju kamar.

.

Sudah tiga kali ini Kris menggendong tubuh Suho. Kris merasakan sedikit nyeri di dadanya ketika tahu Suho begitu kurus. Badan Suho begitu ringan. Sedikit berbeda ketika dulu mereka SMA.

.

Dulu Suho agak sedikit gempal tapi tidak terlalu gemuk. Badannya cukup berisi. Kris selalu suka menowel pipi Suho. Walau tentu saja meremas bokong Suho adalah hal yang paling Kris sukai.

.

Sekarang entah kemana perginya Joonmyeon yang seksi dan montok. Ia sudah berubah menjadi Suho yang ceking dan kurus. Makanya Kris tidak bisa mengenali langsung kalau Joonmyeon-nya dan Suho adalah orang yang sama.

.

Kris kemudian membaringkan tubuh Suho hati-hati.

.

Suho nampak menggeliatkan badannya saat tubuhnya menyentuh kasur.

.

"Yifan..." panggil Suho dalam keadaan tidur nyenyak . Ternyata ia masih sering berbicara ketika tertidur.

.

Kris mendengar Suho menyebut nama aslinya.

.

Mendengar hal itu membuat hati Kris lagi-lagi agak sedikit perih.

.

Ia mengganti namanya bukan tanpa sebab.

.

Kini ia bukanlah Yifan yang dingin.

.

Ia bukanlah Yifan yang nakal dan kekanak-kanakan.

.

Ia bukanlah Yifan yang selalu berlagak cool.

.

Ia sudah menjadi Kris yang sedikit lebih hangat dibanding Yifan.

.

Ia sudah menjadi Kris yang lebih dewasa dan serius dibanding Yifan.

.

Ia sudah menjadi Kris yang tampil apa adanya.

.

Kris kemudian mematikan lampu utama dan berbaring di samping Suho.

.

Kris berharap orang yang ada di hati Suho adalah Kris yang sekarang. Ia tak ingin Suho menganggapnya masih sebagai Yifan.

.

Itu pun berlaku baginya. Ia merasa cintanya kepada Suho jauh lebih besar dibanding dengan dulu saat ia mencintai Joonmyeon. Suho yang sekarang membuat jantungnya berdebar dua kali lebih cepat dibanding saat ia masih Kris kenal sebagai Joonmyeon.

.

Kris ingin memulainya lagi dari awal. Ia ingin dirinya dan orang yang dicintainya ini memulai lembar kehidupan barunya sebagai Kris dan Suho. Kehidupan mereka dulu sebagai Yifan dan Joonmyeon biarlah berada di masa lalu.

.

Kris lalu membawa Suho ke dalam pelukannya. Entah mengapa keberadaan Suho dalam pelukannya bisa membuat kualitas tidurnya meningkat. Insomnia yang selama ini dideritanya mendadak hilang saat Suho ada dalam pelukannya.

.

Kris lalu mengecup kening Suho sembari membisikkan kata selamat malam pada telinga Suho.

.

Kris pun menyusul Suho ke dalam alam mimpi dalam hitungan detik.

.

Malam itu bulan bersinar terang menembus jendela kamar Kris.

.

Kris dan Suho kini tertidur dalam posisi berpelukan. Mereka berdua nampak begitu nyenyak. Semoga saja itu menjadi awal yang baik untuk hubungan mereka.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Seperti yang sudah saya tulis di kolom terakhir ATT chapter _Pertemuan 2 Insan_, tulisan-tulisan saya akan mengalami keterlambatan dan tidak bisa reguler seperti biasanya.

.

Untuk CN1 chapter mendatang akan jeda agak sedikit lebih lama dibandingkan yang sekarang karena akan saya selingi dengan versi Sehun. Walaupun ceritanya berbeda, tapi ada kelanjutan dari chapter _My Neighbour_ dari versi Sehun yang akan mengantar kita ke CN1 chapter berikutnya. Saya sudah jelaskan di awal kalau saya akan menulis _spin off_ dari beberapa sudut pandang rekan-rekan editor Suho dan kebetulan waktunya pas untuk saya selipkan agar cerita CN1 semakin berwarna.

.

Tapi seperti yang saya tulis di chapter sebelumnya, spin off ini akan jarang-jarang saya update karena fokus utama saya tetap ke duo leader kita ini. Saya akan update kalau memang perlu dan sesuai dengan jalan cerita yang sudah saya tulis.

.

Mengenai ending, terus terang mungkin cerita ini bisa jadi tanpa ending karena saya rasa akan selalu ada cerita baru di seputar kehidupan Krisho di cerita ini. Agak sayang rasanya kalau cerita saya akhiri terus tiba-tiba suatu saat saya dapat ide untuk menulis satu atau beberapa chapter lagi. Dibanding kalau harus memuat chapter itu menjadi satu cerita baru, mending saya jadikan satu saja walaupun bisa banyak chapter nantinya.

.

Akhir kata, saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada para pembaca, para pemberi review yag sudah memberikan semangat buat saya, pembaca yang sudah membuat tulisan ini menjadi salah satu tulisan favorit mereka, dan yang sudah mengikuti tulisan saya ini.

.

Selamat menikmati dan tetap tunggu tulisan-tulisan saya yang berikutnya!

.

\(^o^)/


	8. Another Un-expected Things

WARNING!

.

Ending agak menjurus tapi tidak frontal/detail.

.

Check it out!

.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa sudah sebulan penuh aku bekerja disini. Selama itu pula aku menyadari bahwa rekan kerjaku ini adalah rekan yang luar biasa. Lay, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, dan Sehun benar-benar memperlakukanku dengan baik. Mereka seperti suntikan vitamin yang membuat hari-hariku semakin berwarna walau kami terus menerus dikejar jadwal deadline penerbitan.

.

Sewaktu aku sakit beberapa hari yang lalu pun mereka ikut mengkhawatirkanku. Saat bertemu di kantor pun mereka memberi aneka macam vitamin dan obat-obat lain supaya aku cepat pulih.

.

Lay bahkan memberiku ramuan herbal tradisional yang biasa dikonsumsinya. Aku tahu itu obat mahal walaupun labelnya obat tradisional. Lay bilang dia sendiri yang menyiapkannya. Bahan-bahannya sendiri aku tidak seberapa mengerti, tapi katanya ada beberapa bahan yang dikirim langsung oleh orang tua Lay dari Hunan, China. Efeknya pun begitu hebat. Walau suaraku masih serak, tapi radang tenggorokanku sudah tidak seberapa parah. Badanku pun sudah tidak lemas lagi.

.

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo lain lagi. Mereka berdua kompak menjadi asistenku. Mereka selalu membuatkanku teh panas setidaknya setiap 1 jam sekali. Agak berlebihan sih memang. Aku sampai tak ingat berapa kali aku harus bolak-balik ke toilet karena kebanyakan minum teh. Mereka berdua pun selalu membawakan makan siangku karena kantin di kantor kami memang self-service: kami memesan apa yang ingin kami makan, petugas kantin akan menyiapkannya, kami bayar pesanan kami tersebut di kasir dan petugas akan memberi kami kupon untuk digunakan sebagai bukti pembayaran, kami kemudian menuju ke tempat pengambilan makanan dan menyerahkan kupon yang kami terima di kasir, dan akhirnya makan siang kami itu pun kami bawa sendiri ke meja yang sudah dipersiapkan. Kyungsoo bahkan sampai menyuapiku walau sudah ku tolak berkali-kali.

.

Sehun sendiri... Ah, aku tak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskannya. Anak itu selalu mengingatkanku untuk meminum obatku tepat setiap 8 jam. Setiap pagi aku ditelponnya untuk mengingatkanku agar sarapan dan meminum obatku sebelum pergi ke kantor. Saat makan siang di kantor pun dia yang mengawasiku sampai aku selesai menelan obat yang harus ku konsumsi. Kadang kalau kami makan malam bersama dengan teman-teman editor yang lain pun ia mengawasiku baik-baik sampai aku menelan obatku. Kalau pun kami tidak makan malam bersama, ia pasti menelponku memastikan aku sudah meminum obatku. Itu mungkin sebetulnya terlihat normal. Asal kalian tahu, awalnya Sehun merengek supaya aku mengijinkannya tinggal di apartemenku untuk memastikan supaya aku istirahat dan menghabiskan obatku. Tentu saja aku tolak mentah-mentah. Itu sudah terlalu berlebihan.

.

Kalian pun bisa menebak bagaimana dengan orang itu.

.

Di kantor dia terlihat biasa saja. Dia tetap memberiku tugas walaupun aku rasa jumlahnya tidak sebanyak yang biasanya aku kerjakan saat awal-awal aku bekerja disini. Aku masih berkutat dengan teenlit dan romansa dewasa.

.

Di luar kantor dia seperti berubah total. Ia akan selalu berada di depan pintu apartemenku setiap pagi. Aku tak tahu seberapa lama dia menunggu yang jelas dia selalu ada disitu setiap aku membuka pintu sebelum berangkat ke kantor. Ia sudah jarang menggunakan mobil pribadinya dan lebih memilih menggunakan kereta seperti yang biasanya ku lakukan. Ia pun akan selalu menungguku saat jam kantor selesai. Ia akan membuatku menunggu di dalam ruangannya jika aku menyelesaikan tugasku lebih awal. Aku tak bisa kemana-mana karena dia akan mengunci pintu dan mengantongi kuncinya begitu aku sudah ada di dalam ruangannya. Ia pun akan menungguku di dekat lift ketika aku sedang lembur. Ia pun memastikan aku harus makan malam dan meminum obatku. Bisa dibilang ia akan selalu menyeretku ke kedai atau restoran setelah kami tiba di stasiun kereta dekat apartemen kami dan membuatku makan dan meminum obatku.

.

Aku tahu ia akan memelototiku jika ia melihat Lay, Chayeol, Kyungsoo, dan Sehun yang selalu berada dekat-dekat denganku. Aku tahu ia akan mendengus kesal jika ia melihat Kyungsoo menyuapiku. Aku tahu ia akan mengepalkan tangannya saat aku menerima telepon Sehun yang mengingatkanku agar tak melewatkan makan malam dan meminum obatku.

.

Aku sendiri masih bingung dengan perasaanku. Di satu sisi aku tahu sikapnya yang perhatian dan rasa cemburunya saat aku bersama teman-teman editorku membuatku sedikit berbunga-bunga. Hanya sedikit. Okay? Tapi, di sisi lain aku masih ragu apa itu benar-benar tulus. Aku masih ragu apakah dia ingin mempermainkanku lagi. Aku tidak yakin karena aku selalu melihat skinship-nya yang begitu intim dengan Tao, walau menurut pengakuan Kris dia hanya sepupunya.

.

"Hyung? Suho Hyung?"

.

Suara Sehun kemudian menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

.

"Ah, ada apa Sehun-ah?"

.

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini Hyung sering melamun? Ayo makan siang. Kali ini aku dan Lay Hyung yang akan menggantikan Chanyeol Hyung dan Kyungsoo Hyung. Mereka sedang tugas luar, jadi tugas mereka akan menjadi tugas kami berdua." Jawab Sehun.

.

"Ha?" aku mendadak bingung.

.

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita seret saja Sehunie." Lay kemudian menarikku dari tempat dudukku dan menyeretku ke kantin. Sehun kemudian mengikuti dari samping.

.

Di tempat lain, Kris hanya bisa menghentakkan kakinya saat ia melihat tangan kanan Lay yang melingkar di pinggang Suho dan tangan kiri Sehun yang menggenggam tangan kanan Suho begitu erat. Suho bahkan sampai menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun. Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju lift dan sepertinya mereka akan makan siang.

.

Kris benar-benar tidak suka melihat pemandangan itu. Ia tahu kalau semua anak buahnya itu perhatian dengan Suho. Tapi ia tak menerima kalau perhatian mereka sampai harus seperti itu. Ia sendiri bahkan cuma bisa menggenggam tangan Suho karena ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak akan melakukan hal-hal yang lebih kecuali jika Suho mengijinkan.

.

Ia sudah beberapa kali mencoba untuk mencium Suho tapi itu selalu Suho tolak mentah-mentah. Berciuman saja tidak bisa, apalagi skinship yang lebih intim.

.

Ia ingat betul sebelumnya Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang akan menggiring Suho ke kantin setiap jam makan siang. Chanyeol akan mengambilkan pesanan Suho dan Kyungsoo akan meyuapi Suho. Tak hanya itu, mereka berdua pun selalu menyiapkan segelas teh panas setidaknya hampir setiap setiap jam sekali untuk Suho.

.

Belum lagi ia harus mendengar Suho menjawab telepon Sehun setiap mereka akan malam bersama. Ia tidak bisa menerima bagaimana Suho bisa tersenyum begitu lebar sewaktu Sehun menelponnya untuk mengingatkannya makan malam dan meminum obatnya.

.

Lay bahkan selalu memberikan Suho ramuan tradisional yang luar biasa mahal karena Kris dengar bahan-bahan ramuan itu dikirim langsung oleh orang tua Lay dari China. Ia betul-betul tidak suka melihat ekspresi Suho yang begitu cerah saat Lay memberikannya ramuan tradisonal itu. Apalagi saat mata Suho yang berbinar-binar saat Suho mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Lay.

.

"Kris-Ge!"

.

Ia lalu dikejutkan saat Tao tiba-tiba muncul di ruangannya.

.

"Kris-Ge kenapa masih disini? Ayo makan siang!" Tao lalu menarik Kris dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada tangan kanan Kris.

.

"Baiklah."

.

Kris pun mengikuti kemana Tao mengajaknya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Lay datang membawa nampan yang terisi 1 mangkuk nasi, 1 mangkuk sup ayam, 1 mangkuk kecil kimchi, dan 1 buah botol air mineral pesanan Suho.

.

"Ini, kau makan dulu. Aku akan mengambil pesananku dan pesanan Sehunie dulu." ujar Lay sembari berlalu.

.

Sehun pun langsung meletakkan nampan itu di depan Suho.

.

"Hyung makan dulu ya. Apa Sehun suapi?" tanya Sehun.

.

"Ani. Sebaiknya tunggu Lay dulu. Oh, satu lagi. Kamu tidak usah ikut-ikutan Kyungsoo. Hyung sudah sehat dan tidak perlu disuapi, arra?" balasku.

.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Sehun pun terlihat ngambek dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

.

Suho melihat itu dan itu membuatnya tertawa.

.

"Aigooo~ Uri Aegi kok ngambek sih?" godaku sambil menowel pipinya yang sedikit montok.

.

"Ya~ Hyung jangan ikut-ikutan Chanyeolie Hyung dan Kyungsoo Hyung dong. Sehun kan bukan anak-anak lagi." protes Sehun.

.

"Arra, Hyung tidak akan memanggil Uri Aegi yang lagi ngambek ini dengan sebutan Uri Aegi lagi." balasku.

.

"Tapi kan Hyung barusan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu lagi." ujar Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

.

Aku pun tertawa melihat ekspresi Sehun.

.

"Hahaha. Baiklah. Sehun bukan anak-anak lagi karena sudah kencan dengan penulis best seller Luhan kan?" godaku lagi.

.

Wajah Sehun kemudian merona.

.

"Hyuuunggg~ Hajimaaa~" Sehun kemudian memelas sambil memukul pelan bahuku.

.

"Aigooo~ Baiklah Hyung akan berhenti menjahilimu. Tapi kau harus cerita bagaimana makan malammu dengan penulis itu, Arra?" sahutku.

.

Sehun pun menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menunduk.

.

"So, bagaimana makan malam itu?" tanyaku.

.

"Kami hanya makan malam biasa. Kami janjian bertemu di cafe dan minum bubble tea rasa lemon sebelum kami berangkat menuju restoran. Kami ke restoran itu menggunakan mobil Luhan-Ge. Luhan-Ge membawaku ke restoran Italia yang cukup mahal. Aku sudah mencoba menolak tapi Luhan-Ge bersikeras ingin mentraktirku. Malam itu kami makan steak dan spagetti yang begitu mewah. Kami pun sempat minum segelas wine sebelum akhirnya Luhan-Ge mengantarkanku pulang ke apartemenku." jelas Sehun.

.

"Yakin hanya itu?" tanyaku memastikan.

.

Wajah Sehun pun nampak semakin merona.

.

"A... Ani... Ka... Kami hanya makan malam kok." jawabnya terbata-bata.

.

Aku pun berniat menjahili Sehun.

.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan melakukan yang tidak-tidak. Tapi aku yakin kalian sempat berciuman kan?" godaku.

.

Blush.

.

Wajah Sehun pun semakin memerah.

.

"Darimana Hyung tahu?"

.

Aigooo~ anak ini benar-benar polos dan tidak bisa berbohong.

.

"Insting." jawabku sekenanya.

.

Sehun pun meremas ujung lengan kemejaku.

.

"Hyung jangan beritahu yang lain. Aku belum siap." ujarnya pelan.

.

Aku pun menggenggam tangannya.

.

"Jangan khawatir, Hyung tidak sebocor Kyungsoo dan sejahil Chanyeol kok." jawabku mencoba menenangkan Sehun yang matanya sudah terlihat berkaca-kaca.

.

Sehun pun menganggukkan kepalanya. Aku lalu memeluknya dan membelai rambutnya. Sehun pun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku.

.

"Kau masih ingat perkataan Hyung tempo hari kan?" tanyaku

.

Sehun lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

"Baguslah kalau kau masih ingat. Kau masih muda, jadi jangan berpikir terlalu jauh. Kalau waktunya tiba, kau pasti akan siap dan melakukannya karena cinta, bukan karena nafsu semata. Arra?"

.

Sehun lalu menganggukkan kepalanya lagi.

.

Lay pun datang sambil membawa pesanannya dan pesanan Sehun. "Apa yang ku lewatkan? Kalian sepertinya serius sekali."

.

"Anieyo. Hanya cerita masalah pekerjaan. Iya kan Sehun-ah?" jawabku.

.

"Ne." Balas Sehun.

.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita makan siang sebelum jam istirahat selesai." ujar Lay sambil mengambil sumpitnya.

.

Di tempat lain yang berada tak jauh dari situ, Kris hanya bisa mengetuk-ngetuk mejanya melihat apa yang barusan Suho lakukan.

.

Suho menggenggam tangan Sehun lalu Suho memeluk Sehun lalu Suho membelai rambut Sehun lalu Sehun menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Suho lalu...

.

Kris merasa emosinya sudah ada di puncak ubun-ubunnya.

.

"Kris-Ge? Kenapa belum makan?" Tao kemudian membuat Kris mengalihkan pandangannya dari Suho.

.

"Aku tidak terlalu lapar Tao. Kau makan saja duluan." Jawab Kris sekenanya.

.

Tao pun hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku sepupunya itu.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Setelah pulang kantor kami makan malam bersama lagi. Target penjualan tim editor fiksi berhasil terpenuhi, bahkan hasil suntingan Kris, Chanyeol, dan Lay sudah ada yang harus masuk cetakan kedua. Hasil suntingan Kyungsoo dan Sehun pun memenuhi target dan masih dalam pertimbangan apakah harus segera masuk cetakan kedua atau menunggu untuk menghabiskan stok yang masih ada di gudang. Hasil suntinganku sendiri tidak jelek-jelek amat. Teenlit yang ku sunting cukup laris dan sesuai dengan perhitungan di proposalku.

.

Malam itu kami pergi ke restoran khas China yang menjadi tempat favorit Lay. Menurut cerita Sehun, setiap bulan mereka giliran untuk memilih tempat makan malam bersama tepat setelah hasil penjualan sudah bisa dilihat. Bulan depan giliran Chanyeol. Sepertinya mereka menyusunnya berdasarkan urutan usia.

.

Aku pun segera menempel ke Sehun, walau Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo bersikeras ingin memonopoliku karena tadi siang mereka sedang tugas luar.

.

"Hyung mau pesan apa?" tanya Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba duduk di sebelah kiriku menggeser posisi Lay.

.

Aku tak tahu harus memesan apa karena belum pernah makan di restoran masakan China yang otentik seperti ini. Aku hanya pernah mencicipi sejenis telur dadar yang disiram dengan kuah kemerahan yang rasanya asam manis. Itu pun karena dibawakan oleh tetangga apartemenku yang dulu.

.

"Emmm~ Biar Lay saja yang pilih. Aku tak pernah makan di tempat seperti ini." Ujarku ragu-ragu.

.

Kyungsoo kemudian hampir saja menggeser posisi Sehun yang berada di sebelah kananku.

.

"Andwae! Aku mau Sehunie yang ada disini!" teriakku.

.

"Hyung~ Ayolah. Aku belum melakukan apa-apa padamu hari ini." rengek Kyungsoo.

.

"Ani. Kau dan Chanyeol sudah banyak membantuku. Sekarang aku sudah sembuh, jadi kalian berdua berhentilah memperlakukanku seperti anak-anak." protesku pada Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol.

.

Kyungsoo lalu nampak cemberut sementara Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak. Lay pamit ke toilet saat ia sudah memesan makanan. Aku sendiri menyenderkan kepalaku di bahu Sehun yang melingkarkan lengannya di pundakku. Aku tak menyadari kalau dua buah tanduk muncul dari kepala Kris.

.

"Bisakah kalian tenang sedikit? Kalian terlalu berisik tahu!"

.

Perkataan Kris itu membuat semua anak buahnya itu pun diam dan segera duduk manis mengelilingi meja.

.

Tak lama kemudian Lay datang dan mendapati suasana yang tiba-tiba hening.

.

"Kenapa kalian tidak seberisik biasanya? Kalian habis salah minum obat ya?" tanya Lay dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

.

Lay kemudian melihat Kris yang menatap tajam ke arahnya.

.

Lay pun segera duduk dan tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia tahu atasannya itu sedang bad mood.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Malam itu kami makan sampai perut kami hampir meledak. Dimsum buatan koki restoran ini begitu enak. Aku sampai lupa kalau ini masih makanan pembuka saat aku menghabiskan 3 potong dimsum yang berukuran besar.

.

Aku pun takjub dengan makanan pesanan Lay yang berdatangan memenuhi meja kami. Aku pun sepertinya hampir tidak pernah mengenali satu jenis masakan yang kini menumpuk di hadapan kami.

.

Lay kemudian menyendokkan beberapa sendok nasi goreng khas Beijing ke atas piringku. "Cobalah." ujarnya.

.

Aku pun mengambilnya satu sendok dan memakannya pelan-pelan. Enak!

.

Menyadari mataku yang berbinar-binar Lay kemudian menambahkan beberapa sendok lagi ke atas piringku sampai piringku agak penuh.

.

"Enak kan? Makanlah yang banyak." Ia lalu mengambilkan tumisan sayur dan aneka lauk yang baru pertama kali aku lihat ke atas piringku.

.

"Hyung, aaa..." Sehun lalu menyuapiku seiris tumisan daging. Aku pun melahapnya dengan cepat.

.

"Hmmm... Hmmm... Ini enak Sehunie. Gomawo." ujarku sambil mengunyah.

.

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol pun tak ingin ketinggalan.

.

"Hyung! Aaa..." ujar mereka bersamaan sambil menyodoriku potongan lauk dengan sumpit mereka.

.

Aku yang belum selesai mengunyah makananku pun langsung tersedak.

.

Sehun dengan sigap menepuk bahuku pelan-pelan sementara Lay memberiku segelas air putih.

.

Aku lalu menenggak habis air putih pemberian Lay. "Kalian kalau mau menyuapiku lihat-lihat situasi dong." protesku.

.

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol pun cemberut.

.

Melihat itu aku pun menghembuskan nafasku pelan-pelan. "Arra, kalian boleh suapi aku kalau aku tidak sedang mengunyah makanan, okay? Satu lagi, sebaiknya kalian satu per satu menyuapiku. Mulutku hanya satu."

.

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol pun segera suit untuk segera menyuapiku. Dasar bocah. Aku hanya bisa membuka mulutku begitu mereka bergantian menyuapiku.

.

Di sisi lain, aku tak melihat kalau tanduk Kris ternyata sudah tumbuh sampai menembus langit-langit restoran.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Malam itu pula untuk pertama kalinya aku meminum arak khas China yang rasanya benar-benar kuat.

.

Aku baru tahu kalau meminum arak itu semacam tradisi untuk merayakan sesuatu. Kali ini tentu saja perayaan yang kami lakukan adalah untuk hasil penjualan bulan ini dan sekalian untuk merayakan kehadiranku yang sudah genap satu bulan.

.

Aku pun tak sengaja menenggak 3 cawan arak. Padahal soju yang rasanya tidak sekuat ini, aku hanya bisa menenggak 1 cawan. Badanku pun terasa ringan.

.

Jangan tanyakan tentang teman-temanku yang lain. Mereka sudah terlalu pro untuk urusan seperti ini. Hanya saja, yang ku perhatikan Kris minum lebih banyak dari yang biasanya.

.

Selesai makan dan bercengkrama, kami pun bergegas menuju stasiun kereta saat jam sudah menunjukkan waktu jam 9:45 malam. Itu artinya kami hanya punya waktu 15 menit sebelum kereta terakhir berangkat.

.

Kami pun segera berpisah menuju ke peron tempat kereta kami berangkat. Seperti biasanya aku pun segera digandeng sangat erat oleh Kris begitu teman-temanku itu sudah tak kelihatan lagi.

.

Anehnya aku membiarkan Kris menggenggam tanganku seperti itu. genggamannya begitu erat, seolah tak mau melepaskanku. Aku tahu ini sebetulnya aneh karena biasanya aku akan menolak kalau Kris menggenggam tanganku terlalu erat.

.

Tak lama menunggu, kereta kami pun datang. Kami berdua pun segera memasuki kereta begitu pintu kereta terbuka. Keanehan demi keanehan pun terus terjadi. Aku membiarkan Kris menuntunku ke pojok belakang kereta yang agak kosong. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang duduk di dekat pintu dan mereka sepertinya dalam kondisi tertidur. Aku membiarkan Kris membuatku duduk di pojok dalam sementara dia duduk di dekat jalan.

.

Ketika kereta berjalan, aku membiarkannya mencium tanganku yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. Parahnya lagi, aku membiarkannya melumat bibirku dengan beringas tanpa memperdulikan situasi.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Aku membuka mataku pelan-pelan saat aku merasa sinar matahari menerpa wajahku. Aigooo, kepalaku rasanya pusing sekali. Aku pun memutuskan untuk tidur sebentar lagi. Aku pun memejamkan mataku lagi.

.

Belum ada lima menit, aku merasa ada gerakan di sebelahku. Aku lalu merasa ada hembusan nafas di belakang telingaku. Aku pun merasa ada tangan yang melingkar di pinggangku.

.

Aku lalu membuka mataku lalu menoleh.

.

DEG!

.

KRIS WU!

.

OMO!

.

Aku kemudian terbangun dan mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kris pelan-pelan. Belajar dari pengalamanku yang dulu. Sebaiknya aku pergi diam-diam sebelum Kris terbangun. Aku tak tahu mau ku kemanakan wajahku kalau dia tahu aku sampai tertidur lagi di apartemennya.

.

Aku berhasil. Aku pun pelan-pelan mencoba bangun sebelum akhirnya aku nyaris terjatuh karena merasa ada yang agak nyeri di bagian belakang tubuhku. Aku lalu memegang pinggangku mencoba menahan rasa nyeri itu. Kepalaku pun masih agak sedikit berputar-putar. Aku baru menyadari kalau aku tidak mengenakan satu lembar pakaian pun. Di sekujur badanku pun terdapat noda kemerahan yang membekas dalam.

.

Ige Mwoya?

.

Aku pun bergegas menyambar pakaianku yang tergeletak di lantai dan memakainya seadanya. Aku pun baru menyadari kalau ternyata pakaian Kris pun juga tergeletak di lantai kamar.

.

Aku segera bergegas pergi begitu mendengar suara nafas Kris yang nampaknya akan terbangun. Tak ku hiraukan rasa nyeri yang membuatku sedikit tidak nyaman sewaktu berjalan.

.

Aku membanting pintu depan begitu aku masuk ke dalam apartemenku. Ige Mwoya?

.

Aku benar-benar tidak menyadari apa yang sudah terjadi padaku tadi malam.

.

Aku lalu mencoba mengingat-ingat. Tadi malam kami makan malam di sebuah restoran China. Aku ingat waktu Lay menyendokkan beberapa sendok nasi goreng Beijing di atas piringku. Aku ingat waktu Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol bergantian menyuapiku. Aku ingat sempat minum arak bersama-sama dengan yang lain.

.

OMO!

.

Itu dia!

.

Aku pasti mabuk!

.

Aku bahkan tidak ingat apa yang terjadi sewaktu acara minum arak itu berlangsung sampai akhirnya aku terbangun di kamar Kris dalam keadaan telanjang bulat, pakaianku dan pakaian Kris yang tergeletak di lantai kamar, terdapat noda kemerahan yang cukup dalam di sekujur tubuhku, sedikit nyeri di bagian belakang tubuhku yang membuatku tidak nyaman sewaktu berjalan.

.

Apa yang sudah terjadi antara aku dan Kris?

.

Wajahku pun serasa terbakar ketika dalam pikiranku terlintas bahwa aku dan Kris habis bercinta.

.

Tidak mungkin!

.

Itu mustahil bukan?

.

Tapi kalau mendapati keadaanku yang seperti ini, memangnya ada kemungkinan apa lagi?

.

Eottokhae? Bagaimana aku bisa sebodoh ini? Bagaimana aku sampai lupa kalau aku ini seorang peminum yang buruk? Seharusnya aku berhenti minum setelah menenggak 1 cawan arak.

.

Kim Suho, Neo jinjja pabo-yah!

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Di tempat lain, Kris akhirnya bangun dari tempat tidur.

.

Sejujurnya ia sudah terbangun saat Suho masih tertidur dengan pulas di sampingnya. Ia pun mendapati kalau dirinya dan Suho tidak mengenakan pakaian sama sekali. Ia hanya tersenyum simpul. Terima kasih pada arak yang mereka minum tadi malam.

.

Ia sebetulnya tidak ingin membangunkan Suho. Tapi godaan untuk tidak memeluk Suho yang dalam kondisi seperti ini lebih besar. Ia pun segera memeluk Suho dari belakang dan mencoba tidur lagi.

.

Sayangnya itu tak begitu lama karena Suho terbangun. Ia pun memutuskan untuk pura-pura tertidur.

.

Tawanya nyaris saja meledak begitu melihat ekspresi Suho yang kebingungan saat ia nyaris terjatuh saat mencoba bangun dari tempat tidur sambil memegang pinggangnya. Sepertinya Kris terlalu bersemangat tadi malam. Ia sendiri tidak begitu ingat karena ia mabuk.

.

Ia pun sengaja seolah-olah menggerakkan badannya saat Suho selesai berpakaian. Ia sudah tak bisa lagi menahan tawanya.

.

Seperti yang sudah ia duga, Suho segera bergegas pergi saat menyadari gerakan yang ia buat.

.

Ia akhirnya bisa tertawa pelan saat mendengar pintu depan apartemennya dibanting.

.

Saat itulah Kris bersumpah akan membuat Suho semakin jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Kali ini ia tak akan melepaskannya walau Suho sepertinya masih jual mahal. Ia akan terus mengejar Suho sampai tetangga apartemennya itu bertekuk lutut padanya. Tunggu saja Suho. Tunggu saja sampai kau berhasil Kris takhlukkan.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sebelumnya penulis minta maaf karena keterlambatan ATT. Sampai sekarang proses penulisan sudah separuh jalan. Mudah-mudahan minggu depan sudah bisa saya terbitkan.

.

Seperti yang sudah saya sebutkan di chapter _Heartbreak_, tulisan ini memang akan ada adegan yang agak-agak menjurus tapi saya tidak akan menulisnya secara detail da frontal. Ini juga terkait dengan chapter berikut #spoiler.

.

CN1! versi Sehun juga sudah terbit. Itu terkait dengan salah satu adegan di chapter ini. Jadi kalau misal ada pembaca yang belum baca, silahkan mampir untuk mendapat gambaran yang menghubungkan cerita tersebut dengan chapter ini.

.

Akhir kata, saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada para pembaca, para pemberi review yang sudah memberikan semangat buat saya, pembaca yang sudah membuat tulisan ini menjadi salah satu tulisan favorit mereka, dan yang sudah mengikuti tulisan saya ini.

.

Selamat menikmati dan tetap tunggu tulisan-tulisan saya yang berikutnya!

.

\(^o^)/


End file.
